Secrets Revealed
by Dark Lady1
Summary: Can Karin's Scientists Pull It Off? And how long can the others wait without going crazy with worry? They're all just hoping for the best, but what is Erika doing in the meantime? COMPLETE
1. Fights Amongst Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots, nor do I own any of the original characters. I own my characters, and the plot to this story. The rest belongs to a very lucky man named Horumarin. Bless his creative soul!  
  
"For the 16th time! How do YOU know ROKUSHO?!" Metabee hollered at Foxfire. The FOX type was getting a large headache from his LOUD interrogations.  
  
They were inside the Hop Mart and Foxfire had been calmly sitting on a spin stool at the counter when Metabee had barged into the store and sat up RIGHT beside her, although that part wasn't any different, but this time he had started wanting answers.  
  
He wanted answers of how she knew Rokusho and what his deal was. Answers of why she had never told him about Rokusho. Answers of how WELL she knew Rokusho. And answers of how CLOSE she and Rokusho were.  
  
"For the LAST time, Metabee! It's none of your business! Rokusho and I are friends, and that's all you really need to know! How many times do I have to tell you that?!" Foxfire rested her head on the counter, facing away from Metabee's direction.  
  
"And how many times do *I* have to tell you that I don't buy that! There is something going on between you two!"  
  
The others had their own ideas of Foxfire and Rokusho's relationship. Ikki thought they were old Robattling buddies. Brass, thank AKI for that 'bot, believed Foxfire and thought that they were just old friends.  
  
Erika was another story. Erika believed that Foxfire and Rokusho were secretly once evil minions to an underground lord and then aliens had abducted Rokusho, thus breaking their bond. And they had just met once again just last week, when Metabee had first met Rokusho. That's what Erika got for going to online paranormal news writers.com.  
  
And, as you already know, Metabee thought that Rokusho and Foxfire were old lovers.  
  
"Metabee why can't you just trust me and BELIEVE me?" Foxfire asked, giving out a sad tone.  
  
"I DO trust you! It's Rokusho the Meda-bum I don't trust! I never trust hobos." Metabee folded his arms, looking quite miffed.  
  
"But can't you believe me at least? It really hurts to know that you can't take my word for something, you know?" Foxfire rubbed her arm uncomfortably, giving him a hurt look.  
  
The KBT's emerald green optics rose wide. He hadn't known that he was hurting Foxfire's feelings!  
  
"F-Foxfire. I'm sorry. I do believe you, really I do. I-I guess I was just jealous and got a little carried away with things." Metabee waited for an answer from her.  
  
Foxfire mentally smiled at him. "I'm glad you believe me. Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna go for a little walk." Little walk always meant run around the city.  
  
"Euh sure, I guess. Where to?"  
Foxfire shrugged, with Metabee asking more and more questions, she needed to clear her head. Maybe get some fresh air for her headache.  
  
"Just around. Don't worry, I'll be home later. Maybe we could watch a documentary together." She hopped off her stool and walked out.  
  
"Yeah... sure. Sounds great." Metabee smiled nervously, trying to keep a cool with her. Ever since Rokusho had arrived he'd been so suspicious of her. It was like she was acting so much more differently with him. Not looking him in the optics as much. Not watching TV with him as much. Not even talking to him as much as she used to.  
  
She went out for 'walks' more often, saying she was going 'just around'.  
  
The KBT sighed, even though he knew he trusted Foxfire as much as he trusted Ikki, she made it so hard for him.  
  
---------------  
  
Foxfire leapt from lamppost, to rooftop, and so on. She loved feeling so free by jumping and falling through the air. It was one of the things that made her truly happy.  
  
She made it to a building that was currently in construction, metal framing were all that had been done so far. She took a landing on a metal beam at the top of the building, trying to get a good glimpse of the whole city.  
  
But unfortunately for her, carpenters and construction workers had decided to get busy today and were using all sorts of power tool machines. And even if she tried to find another spot of the city she liked, there'd just be more and more sounds to worsen her headache.  
  
Foxfire sighed. "Maybe I should just go visit Akura instead."  
  
She jumped down and headed towards the city hospital. The large white facility was coming into her view as soon as she had gotten a jump-start to the run. But there was something else at the hospital. Something on the roof to be exact.  
  
'What the- is that him?' Foxfire asked herself, suddenly getting excited. The thing on the hospital was beginning to show more detail as she got closer. It was white and brown, with blue horns. 'Oh it must be him!'  
  
Foxfire made her landing on the rooftop of the hospital and gazed at the figure. It was a Medabot with white armor and red almond-shaped optics. He had two large blue horns protruding from his head and there was a patch of blue metal on the top of his head, glistening in the sunlight. He had a dirty and weatherworn cloak, brown from age and dirt. The cloak hid most of his body.  
  
The Medabot was staring out at the city at the edge of the roof, he was leaning down on the ledge. Foxfire walked up beside him and leaned down as well.  
  
"Good morning Foxfire." The Medabot greeted in a warm tone. She nodded.  
  
"It is now, Rokusho." She mentally smiled glad to be near him. "How have you been?"  
  
"Well. And you? I noticed you've recently found someone." Rokusho was prodding the topic about her and Metabee.  
  
"In a way yes. But I'm no more than a friend to him."  
  
"Does he know that? I've seen the KBT around you. He seems quite infatuated by you." Foxfire sighed. 'Can't hide anything from you, Rokusho.'  
  
"Yeah, you could say that. But I'm kinda saving my heart for someone else, y'know?" Rokusho nodded.  
  
"I do, but he should know that as well."  
  
"Yeah, as always you're right." Foxfire stared out into the city, watching the ants known as people walk by in the streets.  
  
"Well on another note, how is Akura? I tried to go into her room, but a nurse shooed me away with a broom." Foxfire giggled.  
  
"Her heart rate has gone down to a normal pulse. But now the doctors are worried about her blood pressure." Her optics turned to a sad expression. Rokusho noticed it.  
  
"Foxfire, do you still worry of Akura's health?" He asked. Foxfire blinked in surprise and looked at Rokusho.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you still worry that Akura might not live through this?" Rokusho looked completely serious.  
  
Foxfire shrugged. "Sometimes I do, sometimes I wonder if she might just not wake up at all."  
  
"You shouldn't. You really shouldn't worry about such a strong soul as Akura. Do you know what I worry about?" Foxfire shook her head for a 'no'. "I worry about you."  
  
Foxfire's optics widened as she looked over to him. "Y-you do? W-why? Why worry about me?"  
  
"Because of the way you depress yourself with Akura. I worry that you'll let your sadness ruin things for you. But mainly I worry that if I leave for too long and finally come back, you'll have changed into someone I don't know. A different Medabot."  
  
Foxfire was speechless. He worried about her changing because she got herself down too much? She hadn't known he had worried for her like that.  
  
"R-Rokusho. I-"  
  
"AHA! So THAT'S where you WERE! YOU LIED!" Foxfire was interrupted by a large and loud voice from below. Both Medabots looked down and saw Metabee with Erika, Ikki and Brass. The KBT looked severely ticked off and was yelling his audio transmitters out. "GET DOWN HERE NOW YOU TWO!!"  
  
"He's very loud, isn't he?" Rokusho narrowed his optics down at the KBT. Foxfire sweat dropped and nodded. "Well shall we?" Rokusho placed one foot on the ledge and waited for Foxfire to do the same.  
  
The FOX nodded again and rose up with him, and together they both plummeted down to the ground, both landing on their feet.  
  
Metabee had steam blowing from his cannon horns. He was, well (pun intended yes), fuming mad.  
  
"Rokusho, you Meda-bum! That is it! I've had it with you!" Metabee shouted. Rokusho stood his ground, staring Metabee in the optics calmly. But that only angered Metabee further, like Rokusho was mocking him. "I challenge you to a Robattle! Winner gets Foxfire!"  
  
"What?!" Foxfire yelled out. What did Metabee think he was doing?!  
  
Rokusho was no longer calm as he had been once before, he glared at Metabee. "I refuse to fight for Foxfire like she was a prize. And I refuse to fight you for a meaningless reason. You have no right to call yourself a friend of Foxfire's if you treat her as an object."  
  
"What?!" Metabee clenched his fists. What was this 'bot's DEAL?! But Rokusho said nothing more. He turned on his heel and walked off. "Man, I do not GET that guy!" Metabee sighed and turned to look at Foxfire. 'No way she's gonna guilt me outta this one!'  
  
But Foxfire had her optics glazed over to a dark purple; a sharp glare was aimed in his direction. Metabee gave her a scared look.  
  
"Euh, Foxfire?"  
  
"Metabee, what kind of friend ARE you?! Rokusho's right! You have no right calling me YOUR friend!" She shouted at the KBT.  
  
Metabee was stunned. "What are you talking about?! You're the one who LIED!"  
  
"I never lied! I didn't PLAN on meeting up with Rokusho! Ugh, Aki! I just can't talk to you!"  
  
Foxfire, in the exact same fashion as Rokusho, turned on her heel, but this time leapt off of the sign to the balconies of hospital dorms to Akura's room.  
  
Metabee slapped his forehead. He was completely and utterly confused. Why were people mad at HIM!? 


	2. Cleaning Up Broken Pieces

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any of the original characters from the manga. They belong to Horumarin. I own my characters, which include Foxfire and Akura Yukienata. I also own the plot.  
  
Foxfire sat in white cushioned chair beside Akura's hospital bed. Her optics were dimmed, as if she were napping. But the FOX was merely thinking.  
  
'Metabee, what a dolt. How could he do something like that?' She thought, not in anger but in sadness. Foxfire looked over to the same pale face of Akura in her bed. The same unconscious look, the same forever sleeping feeling.  
  
Foxfire wished nothing more than for Akura to just rise up from her bed and smile. Akura would curse on Metabee right along with Foxfire if she could.  
  
The same challenge played over and over inside her head. Like a tape repeatedly rewinding and then playing again. The way they sounded, it was like they were right in front of her again.  
  
Foxfire looked up to the ceiling. Sighing staring at the roof over her head. Until Metabee came and apologized to her, this would be her home.  
  
The femme looked back down and glanced at a mirror. Her brain almost forced her to see Metabee challenging Rokusho again. This was maddening. Foxfire glared at the mirror and suddenly, without warning, the glass of the mirror blew apart, shards flying everywhere.  
  
The FOX gasped and jumped over to shield Akura from the sharp blades shooting this way and that.  
  
When all chaos had ended. Foxfire looked up, and found her armor scratched here and there. She was even leaking oil down her leg. She jumped off the bed and grabbed a tissue from the desk across the room and stuffed it in the hole.  
  
She looked around and groaned, hanging her head down. There was glass all over. This was just one of those stupid disadvantages of being able to control elements. Whether they had been tampered with or not. Stupid sand made into glass. She picked up a broom leaning against the wall conveniently and began sweeping up the mess, being sure to avoid stepping on glass.  
  
This was crazy; her mind was torturing her now. Metabee's challenge to Rokusho was no playing in each shard. His words repeating over and over.  
  
'I challenge you to a Robattle. Winner gets Foxfire!'  
  
'I challenge you to a Robattle. Winner gets Foxfire!'  
  
'I challenge you to a Robattle. Winner gets Foxfire!'  
  
'I challenge you to a Robattle. Winner gets Foxfire!'  
  
"Ugh! Stop it!" Foxfire shouted. And the challenges stopped. Instead she heard something else.  
  
"Foxfire?" Foxfire's optics flew open and she stared in shock at the Medabot calling her name.  
  
It was Rokusho. He had come in through the balcony like always, and was wearing his familiar cloak, like always. But was giving her a funny look, as if she had done something weird, or just out of the ordinary.  
  
'At least he's not staring at me like I'm crazy.' Foxfire rubbed the back of her head and laughed nervously.  
  
"Euh hey, Rokusho. Euhm, I was just---"  
  
"Cleaning up?" The KWG walked in further and slid away some of the threatening glass shards with the toe of his boot.  
  
"Uh, yeah." Foxfire smiled; glad he had decided to push aside what had just happened. Perhaps he could understand what she was going through.  
  
'Or maybe he just doesn't want to make it awkward and ask you why you're acting like such a loon.' The Dark side sniggered.  
  
"Could I assist you?" Rokusho asked. Foxfire was surprised that he would want to stay with her longer. She nodded and looked around the room for another broom. But there was nothing left but a simple dustpan to sweep dirt into.  
  
"Oh, I don't think there are any brooms left though." Foxfire said. Rokusho shook his head before removing his cloak.  
  
"Nonsense, we have something just as good right here." He put his cloak on a coat hanger on the door and picked up the small dustpan. Foxfire had to fight hard to keep herself from giggling. Just seeing the mighty unbeatable Rokusho use a measly little dustpan to help Foxfire clean up was just funny.  
  
Rokusho kneeled down and awaited Foxfire to sweep the glass into his dustpan. And she did so. She began sweeping the small mirror fragments in and each time the dustpan became full Rokusho would stand back up and dump the glass into a garbage bin.  
  
They continued these simple actions over and over. Soon they were down to only a few corners of the rooms. Foxfire's cheeks grew red as they did. This was... nice. It was peaceful.  
  
They chatted as they worked. Talking about Rokusho's journey to other cities and things he had seen. They would pause after each simple conversation, both trying to think of what else to say.  
  
Foxfire liked to daydream a little during the pauses. Dreaming of what it would be like to just go with Rokusho on one of his journeys. She knew he was more solitary than coupling and would never want her to come, she still liked to dream.  
  
Unfortunately, during her third check to out to Lala Land, she was completely unaware that she had walked forward while sweeping into the gathered pile of glass.  
  
"YeeeeOWWW!" Foxfire jumped up and fell over in the pain of her foot. Rokusho's optics flashed wide open and he stared at her incredulously, wondering what in the world she had done.  
  
"What's wrong? What happened?" Rokusho dropped the dustpan and crawled over, seeing as he was already on his knees and Foxfire was on the ground.  
  
"Owww... I stepped on a piece of glass! Rrgh! Stupid glass!" Foxfire whimpered and winced as she held her foot. Rokusho looked down and saw a large piece of glass apparently lodged in her foot.  
  
Rokusho chuckled and helped Foxfire up. "No worries. I can take it out for you." Foxfire stared at him in shock.  
  
"What?! No! No more pain for me!" The FOX shook her head.  
  
"Then we must take it out. There's no need for you to fret. I can take it out without any pain on your behalf." He guided Foxfire, while she hopped on one foot, to the chair beside Akura and sat her down. "Now give me your hand."  
  
Foxfire blinked and gave him a funny look. Her hand? Whatever for? "What for?"  
  
"I'll tell you after. Now just do as I say. Please give me your hand." Foxfire lifted up her hand and Rokusho grasped it in his. He leaned forward a little, bring his face only five or six inches away. Her face heated up rapidly.  
  
"R-Rokusho. I- "  
  
"Shhh. I need your utmost attention, Foxfire." Foxfire looked up and saw his optics with a serious expression. She nodded and listened carefully. "Now on my count to three, I want you to squeeze my hand as tightly as you can."  
  
"Wha--?"  
  
"No questions, just do it." Foxfire held her question back and nodded before gulping. "On three. One, two...three!  
  
Foxfire began squeezing Rokusho's hand with all her might, not seeing how this would help her foot but did it anyway. Perhaps Rokusho knew something she didn't?  
  
The FOX began counting how long she was holding Rokusho's hand. Five seconds... 10 seconds, 12.  
  
"Okay, it's done. You can let go now."  
  
"Hunh?" Foxfire looked up and gradually let go of Rokusho's hand. What had been the point to it again?  
  
"Do you feel anymore pain from your foot?" The KWG type asked happily. That's when it struck Foxfire.  
  
"N...no. I don't." She lifted up her foot and saw neither trace of the piece of glass nor any pain it had caused. Rokusho had it in his hands as a matter of fact. "But, shouldn't it have hurt? I didn't feel a thing!" Rokusho just smiled.  
  
"That's exactly why I had you squeeze my hand, you had all your thoughts on squeezing my hand, that you had no idea that I was taking out the glass. Why do you think I made you hold my hand?"  
  
"Uhm, I don't know." Foxfire shrugged feeling very stupid at the moment. But was at least glad the glass was now out of her foot. Maybe no she could relax.  
  
But this idea was not on her side for she could see that there were still a few piles to be swept up. She'd completely forgotten that they hadn't finished.  
  
"Oh-! The glass!" Foxfire got up, but a slight strike of pain shot up her leg from where the glass had been. This caused her to lose her balance. And Rokusho was still right in front of her.  
  
Foxfire bumped into Rokusho, he stumbled back, she grabbed his hand to stop him, and he took her down with him and they both landed on the ground.  
  
Foxfire pushed herself up and felt something move from beneath her. She opened her optics and found herself on top of Rokusho.  
  
Rokusho slowly opened his up his own optics and stared at her, not knowing what to say. Both of their faces turned red at the situation.  
  
-----------  
  
Metabee lied on the bed, his optics only half-open and dimmed to olive green. Ikki, Erika and Brass sat around the bed in chairs they had brought in. All three were trying to console Metabee about the fight, and perhaps try to reason with him.  
  
"Metabee there's no reason you should be getting yourself down like this. Why not just go talk to Foxfire?" Brass suggested, worried about the KBT. Nothing but a sigh was heard.  
  
Erika took a snap shot of Metabee and Ikki glared at her.  
  
"Quit it, Erika!" He hissed. Erika stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Are you kidding me? This is total school newsworthy stuff!" Ikki sweat dropped and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Metabee you've gotta quit doing this! So you and Foxfire got mad at each other! Big deal! You two are gonna get mad at each sometimes so you can just laze around in MY bed and sulk about it! You've gotta go do something about it! Just go over to the hospital and talk to Foxfire! Take Brass's advice!"  
  
The KBT got up and looked at Ikki, his optics returning to their beautiful emerald green.  
  
"You're right Ikki! That's what I should do! I should just go over there and talk to Foxfire! "  
  
Ikki smiled. "That's great Metabee! Now let's go, we'll walk you there just in case you chicken out."  
  
Another snap shot was taken of Metabee, blinding him slightly. "Yes! And Metabee summons his courage to go and win his love back!"  
  
"Euh, right Erika."  
  
-----------------  
  
"Do you have any idea what you're going to say?" Ikki asked as they rode in the elevator up to Foxfire's room. Erika and Brass had decided to stay downstairs.  
  
"Nope, not a clue!" Metabee said, not really caring that he didn't know. He figured he'd do the same thing he did in a Robattle. Wing it.  
  
"Greaaat." Ikki let out a breath as the elevator doors slid open and they walked out and along the corridor. But something stopped the two.  
  
Two large THUMPS were heard, like some big objects had fallen down together. Metabee blinked and almost thought it had came from Foxfire's room.  
  
"What the--. Foxfire!" Metabee ran down the hallway to her room, while Ikki followed.  
  
The KBT swung open the door and stared incredulously at a shocking site.  
  
Foxfire as on top of Rokusho, both blushing. They looked his way to see him.  
  
Foxfire, at first was completely speechless, not knowing what to say to Metabee in her situation. But the dark Foxfire certainly knew what to say.  
  
She got up off of Rokusho and stood on her feet in front of Metabee.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She said calmly, but with an angry tone to it.  
  
Metabee's optics only widened. "What am I- what am *I* doing here?! What- What were you DOING with HIM?!" He pointed to Rokusho, who had also gotten up.  
  
"I FELL on him, for your information. But I asked first, now what are you doing here?" The dark was still calm, like calm before the storm though.  
  
"Me?! I came here to FORGIVE you! I-"  
  
"YOU forgive ME?! You have some NERVE spitting that kind of crud here. I have no reason to say sorry to you; I have no need to be forgiven! Unless you have a better reason for being here, I'm leaving."  
  
"KikikKKiikikiikiikiiikikkiiKI!" Was all Metabee could spurt out. Metabee couldn't believe what she was saying! And it looked as if Rokusho couldn't believe it either. He looked almost as surprised as he did.  
  
"I'm leaving, NOW." Foxfire turned away and walked past Rokusho, not even giving the KWG a glance. She pushed off onto the balcony railing and dived off.  
  
Rokusho and Metabee stood in a solemn silence. Both completely dumbfounded. 


	3. Dreaming About You

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any of the original characters from the manga. They belong to Horumarin. I own Foxfire and the plot to this story. You cannot sue me because I have claimed my rights and have nothing to give. So NEH. You may use my characters if you want in your own ways, ask my permission first please though.  
  
Foxfire walked along the streets, hidden in the mass crowds. Not even looking where she was going. She was back to her good side, but looked sad and depressed.  
  
She kept walking and walking, not bothering to look up and say sorry to someone she might've bumped into. She just kept going. Which resulted in something worse.  
  
Foxfire left the safety of the sidewalk, she hadn't stopped to see the light to either go or stay. And it still had the blinking orange hand up.  
  
Two car horns sounded off as they screeched to a halt just in front of the FOX. That had definitely gotten her out of Lala land. She jumped back and fell over on the crossing. Her tail had puffed out while her ears were shaking. Three men came out, yelling and shouting for her to watch where she was going and to look up once in a while.  
  
"I'm sorry! I-I didn't see!" She ran off, jumping off of a car hood and onto a lamppost, leaving the pedestrians and drivers either thoroughly annoyed or thoroughly confused.  
  
Foxfire took landing in the forest beside the park. She didn't come here very often so she doubted anybody would look for her here anytime soon. That is if they looked for her at ALL.  
  
Foxfire admitted that the dark side's yelling had been very harsh. She definitely would've said things differently. But some of it had been very true, and she just couldn't believe Metabee could be so dense!  
  
You could say goodbye to her still living in his guestroom. Not to mention him ever talking to her. She had so loved being friends with him. She would miss so many things about him.  
  
She sat down in the trunk of the tree, resting against a large root. And then there was Rokusho. What would he think of her now for yelling at Metabee in such a way?  
  
She hadn't told Rokusho very much about her own little problem with her SEVERE split personality. She never liked complaining about things with him when he had his own problems to share with her. She always liked it that way, but now Foxfire had wished she had told him before.  
  
Now if she tried telling him, he might think she was just trying to cover up for herself.  
  
Foxfire let out a deep sigh. And how embarrassing that had been! Her falling on top of Rokusho like that! Just thinking about it made her cheeks turn red. What if Rokusho suddenly felt awkward talking to her? She'd certainly find it awkward.  
  
And yet... And yet she liked trying to imagine where things might've gone if Metabee hadn't barged in like he had. Her dark side loved ruining it for her by saying things like 'He'd probably just push you off.' Or ' He'd probably say, "Get off you twit!"'  
  
In a lot of ways she thought, 'Yeah, he probably would've.' Because there was no way Rokusho would have any kind of interest with her in that way. 'Only friends' was what she would think when she got thoughts like that.  
  
Then again, he had started blushing as well when... IT had happened. So maybe...?  
  
No, from the day she had met him they had just been friends and she was fine with that.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
The FOX type was sitting near the creek all by her lonesome. She had her knees scrunched up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Her face was hidden in between her knees and head as she looked down.  
  
Her shoulders quivered at times, even shook. You could hear her small cries inside. But no one stopped to see what was wrong, or even bothered glancing. Figuring, 'Hey, not my Medabot. Why should I help?' No one cared or even wondered why the poor thing was crying.  
  
Small whispers came out during sobs or breaths. "I'm so sorry... Why her?... Please let her be okay...."  
  
Finally, a white Medabot came down behind her, just landing from a leap off a tree. He had large blue horns, and scarlet red, almond-shaped optics. A Kuwagata Beetle Type. He had a thin but strong build, his leg parts noticeably made for speed. He wore a long brown and tattered cloak, dirty from age.  
  
His optics had a caring and curious expression. He walked down to Foxfire kneeled beside her.  
  
Foxfire heard the Medabot's footsteps and looked up in surprise. She hadn't really wanted any company and hadn't been looking for any.  
  
"Euh... Uhm." Foxfire had lost words, not so much because that she still had her mech fluid tears down her cheeks, but because the Medabot was... handsome. Extremely handsome. He didn't have an animal based helmet or face. But a visor with caring optics and a space for where a mouth for a human could've been.  
  
"This may be an ignorant question," were his first words to her, " but are you okay, Foxfire?"  
  
"H-hey," she wiped the tears from her face, "how do you know my name?" The Medabot blinked before giving a small laugh. Why was it funny?  
  
"I see you don't remember me. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. It was long ago when we met, and I'm not much to be remembered."  
  
"We've met?" It was weird; she found nothing familiar about this Medabot. "When did we ever meet?"  
  
"Well I'll tell you. But only if after you tell me what has made you shed such sad tears." Foxfire's optics widened slightly. She certainly hadn't expected that. But then again, she hadn't really expected this Medabot joining her. Foxfire nodded in agreement."  
  
The Medabot smiled mentally before sighing. "Let me see. It happened so long ago, we'll be lucky if I can ever remember. As I recall it happened, maybe 6-7 years ago? It was fall, I think."  
  
FLASHBACK 2!  
  
Rokusho took in deep breath of the fresh SPRING air. He was on his back with his cloak looking a great deal cleaner. The wind rushing through the grass blades, brushing against his white armor. He closed his optics and settled comfortably on the ground.  
  
His thoughts drifted along what places he would look this time. He'd been on his own and searching for about 8 months now. He had no idea if he was doing any good by only going from place to place. But it wasn't like he could do anything else.  
  
"Mama, Mama! Look at me!" Rokusho opened one optic and saw a small child trying to balance herself on a beam across the bridge over a riverbed. She had large blue eyes and short red hair. She was thin and had fair skin.  
  
"Akura! Get off of there before you fall!" A strong wind, inconveniently, blew past them. For being such a light girl, the child lost her footing and was falling over the beam. The mother screamed in fright.  
  
Rokusho leapt up and dashed over to the girl. He leaned down and held his arms out to catch her. And he did. He snatched her from the air. He landed on the other side of the river, where the mother ran over and hugged her child closely to her. The woman also had red hair, tied carelessly in a ponytail. She had fair skin as well and had glasses on, framing her worried blue eyes.  
  
"Oh Akura, I almost thought I'd lost you! Don't you scare me like that again!" The woman then turned to the KWG.  
  
"Thank you dearly for saving my daughter! She means the world to me. If there is anything I could do, just name it."  
  
"I need no repay. The fact that I have helped is all I need, ma'am."  
  
"Could you help me pick a Medabot then?"  
  
"Hunh?" Rokusho looked over to the child who was grinning at him. She looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Could you help me pick a Medabot? Me and my mama are on our way to get me a new Medabot 'cause the one my mama was gonna give me got STOLEN!" The child put down the last part to a loud whisper. The mother sweat dropped.  
  
"Akura, I'm sure this Medabot has better things to do then hang around with us and help you pick a Medabot. Now say thank you to -"  
  
"Actually," Rokusho cut in, "I would enjoy an activity like that."  
  
Such a thing would confuse some. But Rokusho had so missed the company of people, that going with the child to help choosing a Medabot... sounded fun.  
  
"Yay!" The child jumped over and hugged him. Rokusho mentally smiled.  
  
"Well, I guess it'd be okay. Are you sure? Akura tends to be a handful."  
  
"I would be honored to."  
  
-----------  
  
Akura skipped down the sidewalk freely, swinging her arms at her side. Rokusho and Akura's mother following behind. He had become very interested in the stolen Medabot, hoping to know more things about it.  
  
"So a FOX type? I'm not sure I've ever seen a FOX Medabot before." Rokusho said, wondering what it would look like.  
  
"Well that'd be because it was the only one of its design. It and the medal were both artificially created in the lab, so it was definitely worth a lot." Akura's mother explained. The KWG nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
Sharing a discussion with another person was something he had missed so much. He was always a solitary Medabot so it was great talking with her.  
  
"Yay! We're here!" Akura ran into a 24 Hop Mart. The mother stayed outside while Rokusho went in.  
  
The place was definitely different than he had expected. He had thought there would be isles and isles lined up with Medabots packaged in different things. But it was more of a corner store with Medabots on the side.  
  
Rokusho found Akura browsing through files in a computer; somewhat shaped like an ATM machine, going into different programs with different Medabots the store had in stock.  
  
He walked around a little more and saw a large display where a Medabot, apparently pre-assembled and sitting lifelessly on a chair.  
  
It was most definitely a FOX type, according to the sign beside it. A pretty femme Medabot. Her color scheme was mostly red. She had red metal hanging around her head as hair, and two small red fox ears perched on her head. Her face was silver and two lines crossing down from her black optics. Her chest plate had a circle of white, continuing down her thin stomach plate.  
  
Her arms were red and had a blade coming out of the left side of the lower arm part. Her hands were hidden with small fox paws. Both the hands and her feet had sharp claws. And to top off the whole Medabot, she had a red tail, resting beside her feet.  
  
Rokusho, at first thought that he'd never such a Medabot in his life. And he had been many places! The second thought was that this MUST'VE been the FOX type that had been stolen!  
  
"Wow! She's so pretty!" A voice squealed from behind. Rokusho jumped and looked to see Akura gazing at the femme. "You found a really, really good one!"  
  
"Euhm, but-" But it was too late. Akura had already rushed over to the counter and was making the purchase. There were two men at the counter, a couple of thugs. Greasy hair and unshaven faces.  
  
Rokusho ran outside to Akura's mother and was on the verge of telling her about the FOX type, but as soon as he did so, the small child came out with the FOX on her back.  
  
The mother stared incredulously at Akura and the Medabot on her back.  
  
"Would you two excuse me for a moment, I need to make a phone call." She said shortly before pulling out a cell phone and dialing three familiar numbers to the police.  
  
Rokusho looked at Akura trying to prop the FOX type up against the wall outside of the Hop Mart. The KWG helped Akura lean it up.  
  
She pulled out a small gold medal from her pocket and rubbed it with the hem of her shirt to shine it up a little. Rokusho spotted it with his red optics; surprised she would already have a medal for it. He knew that they were pricey and hard to come by because they were constantly sold out.  
  
Akura noticed his surprised look and grinned again. "My mama said that she made this medal especially for me." She said.  
  
Rokusho blinked and looked back at the medal and thought that the medal must've been the artificially created medal the mother had been talking about.  
  
"You wanna see?" Akura held the medal in her palm out for him to look. Rokusho nodded slowly and picked it up.  
  
'How strange...' It was strange, because both sides were covered with the same design. He knew that all medals had only one side with a design. So it was definitely new for him.  
  
The design was a cloud with two eyes in the middle and the green jewel inside.  
  
That was when Rokusho and Akura heard police sirens sounding off. Two police cars came to a quick halt and a couple of men and women complete with uniforms and all piled out and entered the store.  
  
"Ooh, I wonder what happened!" Akura was about to walk in herself, but Rokusho held her back. Akura's mother ran up to them and smiled.  
  
"Bunch of crooks stealing Foxuna. How dare they!"  
  
"Foxuna?" Rokusho looked over to the mother. She nodded. "That was the project name of the FOX type and that's basically what we named it. Not very original though with seeing as the guy who named her got it from that recent Medabot they came out with, FoxunO."  
  
The police came back out with the two men who had been at the counter in cuffs and reading them their rights. Akura's mother sighed and pulled back a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"All right, Akura. Are you going to put the medal in your Medabot?" She asked sweetly. Akura nodded and Rokusho gave the medal back to her.  
  
She popped open the medal-hatch and placed the medal into the slot. She then closed the hatch and stepped back.  
  
The Medabot opened up her optics, revealing soft purple lights emitting from them. She blinked a few times and stood up properly. She looked around at Rokusho, Akura and her mother. She blinked again and smiled mentally. She bowed down to them in greeting. Rokusho and Akura did the same.  
  
"What are you going to call her Akura? Don't use Foxuna, I'm sure you can come up with better." The mother said, smiling with pride and joy at her daughter's first Medabot.  
  
But Akura shrugged. "I dunno. What can you do?" The Medabot looked over to Akura.  
  
"I can use elements like water, fire and earth." She said sweetly. Her voice and tone was very innocent, like a child herself. Rokusho suddenly thought of an idea for a name, remembering an old movie he had heard of.  
  
"Perhaps... Foxfire?" Akura blinked and gave her little grin.  
  
"That's great! I like that name! I wish I had thought of that!" Foxfire nodded.  
  
"I do too! From now on, I am Foxfire." She tilted her head to the side with a cute expression, closing her eyes in delight. "I am Foxfire, what is your name?"  
  
Rokusho was taken aback. He didn't like giving his name to people he barely knew. It was really all he had left to keep.  
  
"Oh, that's right! We never did catch your name!" Akura's mother said with sudden realization.  
  
Yet it wasn't like they were strangers anymore. More like very good acquaintances. Still, Rokusho hesitated and said slowly.  
  
"My name is Rokusho. It is a pleasure to meet you Foxfire." Rokusho bowed to the FOX. Foxfire seemed to have inherited Akura's constant grin.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine, Rokusho."  
  
END Of FLASH BACK 2  
  
"And that, Foxfire, is how we met. I left that day because of my travelling and I haven't seen you since that very day." Rokusho was now fully sitting beside Foxfire, while the FOX herself was listening attentively to him.  
  
To Foxfire, it made perfect sense. The way he described it, it was like she was reliving that day again. She could now remember the day so clearly. How could she NOT remember Rokusho?  
  
"Now that I have told you my story, you tell me yours. Why are you so sad?" Rokusho asked, his voice full of concern.  
  
Foxfire's expression saddened as she thought of what had gotten her down in the first place.  
  
"W-... It's Akura. Sh-she got injured... badly." Her audio transmitters began to choke up.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Foxfire drifted to sleep as she continued dreaming of what had happened so long ago. Her optics closed and she slipped into a peaceful unconscious state. 


	4. A Side I've Never Seen

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any of the characters from the original manga and show of Medabots. DARN YOU COPYRIGHT LAWS! I WANT TO OWN ROKUSHO, BUT NOOO. I wish I did own Rokusho! But I only own Foxfire and Akura. You can use my characters if you want but please review or email me or something. Just tell me that you're using them if you are. Horumarin owns Medabots.  
  
Sea Slug leaned back in his easy chair while contemplating his foolproof plan. An evil grin crossed his tanned face before turning to the rest of the Rubber Robos, except for Shrimp lips who wasn't there at the moment.  
  
"People, I've got a foolproof plan that can never fail," stated Sea Slug simply.  
  
"But you say that every time you have a plan and each time we lose," reminded Squid Guts. An anime arrow appeared on Sea Slugs forehead but immediately pushed the comment aside when Shrimp Lips arrived.  
  
"Do you have it?" asked Sea Slug anxiously. Shrimp Lips looked taken aback at his question.  
  
"Do I have what?" Sea Slug hung his head low.  
  
"The DEVICE!"  
  
"OH!!.... Was I supposed to bring that here?" Shrimp Lips shrunk back into the doorway and ran away before Sea Slug could lunge at him.  
  
"Hopefully to get the device," muttered Sea Slug.  
  
"Sea Slug, what exactly are you talking about? What device?" asked Gill Girl curiously.  
  
"It's like this, Gill Girl. Do you remember our last attempt at evil?"  
  
"Uh no, we've done so many it's hard to remember." The red head shrugged while smiling nervously. Sea Slug rolled his eyes... or as much as you can see behind his shades.  
  
"The Rubber Robo Renos! Our evil theme park! Anyways, we had a Robattle with Metabee and he got help from that Medabot they called Rokusho! There's never been another Medabot like that, so I figure he's not only rare, but his medal must be rare too! So all WE have to do is get him to JOIN us!"  
  
"But what if Rokusho doesn't want to join our side?" asked Squid Guts.  
  
"That's the whole point of the device! The device that Shrimp Lips SHOULD be bringing will fry Rokusho's memory circuits and control them with ease. And VOILA! We just got ourselves a brand spankin' new Medabot!" All of the Rubber Robo gang except for Shrimp Lips threw back their heads in laughter.  
  
"Sea Slug, you're a genius!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Back!" called out Shrimp Lips from behind the door. "Could someone open the door?" Squid Guts looked up in surprise.  
  
"We have a door?" he asked stupidly. Gill Girl gave him a funny look before she stood up and slid the door open. Shrimp Lips walked through with a small device in his hand.  
  
"Why did you need me to open the door?" asked Gill Girl curiously, noticing the size of the device.  
  
"I didn't. I just didn't feel like opening it my self," he answered. Gill Girl's head popped up an anime cross vain.  
  
"Is that the device?" asked Sea Slug pointing to it in Shrimp Lips hand.  
  
"Yep, this baby we'll capture all of the Medabot's memory data and load it into a disk. And that's not even the BEST part! It'll infect his medal and make him think about nothing but doing evil things!" explained Shrimp Lips with glee.  
  
"One question," piped up Gill Girl. "How exactly do we get it ON the Medabot?"  
  
"Simple!" Shrimp Lips pulled out a gun from no where and smiled.  
  
"AAH! A gun!" Squid Guts ducked underneath the table and loud whimpers were heard.  
  
"This isn't ANY kind of gun. This gun will shoot the device and latch onto the Medabot! It has two settings: Heat Seeker, and regular," Shrimp Lips held it up high so everyone could see. It was the same size as a normal pistol and had gray and red metal plating.  
  
"Excellent," said Sea Slug proudly.  
  
----------------------  
  
Rokusho sat silently on the lamppost with his almond shaped red optics viewing the late afternoon sky. The Sun was just beginning to set while colors of orange and pink slashed through the sky. He was unaware of what the Rubber Robos were planning for him nor did he know about the people on the ground gawking at him.  
  
"That medal," he whispered to himself. He was contemplating Foxfire's earlier actions. He'd never seen such a side of her before.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
The sound of the door behind then swing open made Rokusho look up from Foxfire's blushing face and found Metabee standing at the door with a blank look on his face. He felt Foxfire push herself up and off of him and stand up to glare at Metabee.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked harshly. Rokusho looked up at her in surprise. He had never heard her say anything like that.  
  
"What am I- what am *I* doing here?! What- What were you DOING with HIM?!" shot back Metabee as he pointed to Rokusho. He sat up and could see Metabee was getting flustered.  
  
"I FELL on him, for your information. But I asked first, now what are you doing here?" And yet she still had her composure. But Rokusho could recognize that in her tone it was only calm before the storm.  
  
"Me?! I came here to FORGIVE you! I-"  
  
"YOU forgive ME?! You have some nerve spitting that kind of crud here. I have no reason to say sorry to you; I have no need to be forgiven! Unless you have a better reason for being here, I'm leaving."  
  
Rokusho couldn't believe what he was hearing. This wasn't the Foxfire he'd known for so long!  
  
"KikKikiikkiikiki!" Was all Metabee could really say. He was in disbelief and shock.  
  
"I'm leaving, NOW." The FOX turned away and walked past the KWG type, not even giving him a glance. Before he knew it, she was gone.  
  
Both Rokusho and Metabee stood there in a solemn silence. Staring through the window and sometimes at each other. Both dumbfounded.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Rokusho sighed softly and thought about Professor Hushi. If he were here he would probably be able to answer his questions about Foxfire.  
  
"Perhaps Foxfire's actions has something to do with her medal," he suggested. He remembered the first time he had seen her medal. But the sounds of the city were beginning to annoy him. "I need to go somewhere where I can think in peace," Rokusho leapt off of the lamppost and walked through the gasping people and gawkers. He passed by a man with dark sunglasses in a black business suit. The man smiled before gesturing to a woman with flaming red hair in a black dress, a short man resembling an infant with a soother in his mouth in a blue suit, and a tall muscular man wearing a black suit, all of them wearing sun glasses. They all followed the first man.  
  
Rokusho walked through the trees in the forest, he felt almost at home. Nature, peace. No sounds of the city, just this forest. He passed a few oaks, until something caught his optics. Something... red. He walked over and found Foxfire at the base of an old beech tree. For a moment, Rokusho thought that Foxfire had been knocked out. Fortunately, he could hear the soft peaceful breaths coming from her audio transmission. He let out a breath before sitting beside Foxfire. Her optics were closed and her tail was curled up. 'She looks so peaceful. I shouldn't wake her.' He lifted a hand and rubbed her head softly. Rokusho leaned his head into the tree and slowly closed his red optics. A nap would be nice. But the sound of a stick being broken made him sit straight up. Could it have been an animal? But he had a gut feeling it was something else. His optics traced through the ring of trees and found nothing.  
  
"Who's there? Reveal yourself!" He called to the trees. ---------------  
  
Sea Slug glared at Shrimp Lips who had dropped the gun on a stick. Shrimp Lips HAD been about to shoot the device onto Rokusho but had seen a moth and dropped it.  
  
"Who's there? Reveal yourself!" Sea Slug turned around. Great! Their cover was now blown because of Shrimp Lips. However, a plan soon formed in Sea Slug's twisted head.  
  
---------------  
  
Rokusho stood there for a few moments, waiting for an answer. Was he imagining things? Suddenly, a man with tanned brown skin and sunglasses popped up behind a bush. Wasn't he part of the Rubber Robos? The man was wearing the same tight rubber black suit on as the Rubber Robos, including the antennae. He had his hands in the air as a sign of surrender.  
  
"What do you want here?" asked Rokusho.  
  
"Well we WERE trying to capture you but you're just too smart for us!" explained Sea Slug. Perfect, nothing could go wrong now.  
  
" 'We'?" mimicked Rokusho. Sea Slug turned around in confusion and found that the others had deserted him. At least they had left the gun. 'Oh, well. More glory for me'  
  
' Now if I could just get that gun and switch it to Heat Seeker and then get a good shot at Rokusho, there'll be NOTHING to stop me from ruling the world!' Sea Slug turned around to see Rokusho looking over his shoulder. 'Perfect.'  
  
-------------  
  
Foxfire slowly opened her optics and winced as something white came into view. Soon enough she could see Rokusho standing in front of her. She sat up and looked in front of him. What was Sea Slug doing here? The villain seemed to be looking over his shoulder at something. Foxfire narrowed her optics and saw something lying on the ground. It was a gun! It was the same size as a normal pistol and had red and gray plating. "A gun?"  
  
---------------  
  
Rokusho heard something from behind him and looked over his shoulder. Foxfire seemed to have awaked at the sound and was now sitting up. She was staring at something too. Her optics went wide as she looked up to him.  
  
"Rokusho! WATCH OUT!!" There was a gunshot in front of him and Rokusho looked back to Sea Slug pointing a gun at him. But before he could do anything to move a gadget had already hit him in his chest plate  
  
"What the?!" he looked down and saw a small metal device attached to his chest. And before he knew it, there was pain searing through his whole body. Painful electric shocks were riding through his circuits and reaching to the hatch of his medal. He tried to make a grab for the device but the pain was overwhelming. "AaaAch!" he cried out in agony. He fell to his knees and scrunched his hands through the grass.  
  
"ROKUSHO!!" Foxfire quickly stood up and ran over to him. She kneeled down and tried grabbing onto the device. But the electricity attacked her hand and shot her chest. Making her fly back a few meters away from Rokusho. She quickly got up and ran over again. His cries were softening. She tried grabbing the device again but something was wrong. There weren't any more cries of pain or yells of agony. Foxfire looked for Rokusho's optics but couldn't find them. He was unconscious. His head fell into her shoulder and his body fell into her arms. "R... Rokusho?" she whispered softly. No answer.  
  
"AHHAhahehhEhehEHe!!" Sea Slug laughed maniacally. "Once that device is done sucking out all his memory, you're gonna be the one unconscious!" Foxfire stared in disbelief at Sea Slug. She looked back to the device and glared. She tried grabbing it again but something unexpectedly happened. Another hand grabbed hers with a strong grip. Foxfire looked back to Rokusho's face and saw him glaring at her.  
  
"Rokusho!" cried out Foxfire in glee. He was alive! She reached out her arms to hug him but she soon caught sight of the glare. Those peaceful optics she had fallen for were no more. They were angry, revengeful..... Evil. "Rokusho?" Rokusho stood up with Foxfire's hand still in his and threw her to a tree. She hit it back first and fell to the ground. 


	5. The Fight Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any of the original characters from the manga. It all belongs to a very lucky man named Horumarin. I own my characters and the plot to this fic. You don't like it, too bad. I've stated my claims and I find them right.  
  
Foxfire was thrown and hit a tree, back first. She slid to the ground and landed on her hands and knees.  
  
'10 percent damage to main body'  
  
Foxfire blinked a few times, not sure what had just happened, she was still trying to process that this was not a nightmare.  
  
The FOX type looked up and saw Rokusho on his feet. His optics were red with a new evil twist to it. He was glaring at her with an utmost hate. He had never looked at her that way. She could never remember him looking such a way.  
  
"Pathetic fox. You have the stupidest look in your optics. It's almost funny." Rokusho mentally smirked and walked forward.  
  
Foxfire rose to her feet, walking forward as well, hoping to talk to him.  
  
"Rokusho, why are you-" her sentence was cut short when he kicked her stomach. Once again, hitting the tree.  
  
'30 percent damage to main body.'  
  
"Who is this 'Rokusho'? I have no name, only a purpose. To kill."  
  
Foxfire stepped up again, a little shaken, but she was up. She looked up and found Rokusho in her face. She gasped and backed up, but the KWG grabbed her neck and pushed her up against the same tree. He squeezed her neck joint, although metal, he made quite an indent. It was blocking off her oil fluids.  
  
The fox struggled to release his grip, but he wouldn't let go. Instead he leaned forward to the fox ears atop her head.  
  
"I'll make it quick, just for you." He whispered into her audio receivers. She would've shuddered if she weren't desperately pawing at his hand around her neck.  
  
'Oil fluids, blocked. Systems failing...'  
  
-----------------  
  
Metabee raced along paths at the park and creek, searching spots where Foxfire would usually be. But having no luck. He couldn't find her in any of her usual spots. He ran as fast as he could, his speed not fading at all. This was unfortunate for Ikki and Erika and, who only had a certain supply of energy. Brass kept her distant to try and stay with the two Medafighters.  
  
"METABEE! Slow DOWN! Foxfire isn't going anywhere far!" Ikki shouted from behind. WAY behind, with Erika beside him.  
  
Metabee ignored Ikki's calls. Just like he had ignored Erika's earlier curses.  
  
"BESIDES! What would you SAY to her?!" Erika yelled, hoping to coax the Medabot to slow down and think.  
  
And it worked. Metabee skidded to a halt. Erika was right! What WOULD he say to Foxfire? Before he had just rushed in with no idea! But not again. He couldn't just go up to her and tell her to come back. He'd tried that last time and had found her on TOP of Rokusho!  
  
Metabee glared as he thought of Rokusho. 'That traitor.' Metabee thought angrily. Rokusho KNEW--- well KINDA knew-but still KNEW that Foxfire was his. It was pretty much EVIL of him to do something like that to him!  
  
Metabee let out a breath. But that didn't matter now. What mattered was winning Foxfire back. He thought long and hard of what he should say. She had been REALLY mad at him.  
  
'What are you doing here?' He reminisced about her cold and harsh tone with him. Something he'd never heard.  
  
Well, she had to be mad at him for SOME reason, so perhaps an old fashioned apology was in order? But the fact was that he still needed to know WHY he was to be apologizing! WHY had she been so angry with him? He knew it had had something to do with him challenging Rokusho.  
  
"Okay, let's see." He muttered to himself, trying to recall his steps. "I got there, saw Rokusho talking to Foxfire. Shouted. Challenged him to Robattle for her, he refused because-because...!" It hit him. Rokusho had refused to Robattle Metabee because he had thought it was wrong to treat Foxfire like a prize, then called him a bad friend. And then Foxfire had called him a bad friend as well!  
  
At first, he didn't see anything wrong with it. He'd seen it done so many times done on TV and the girls seemed to love it, even encourage it! But then again, Foxfire certainly wasn't like the girls on TV.  
  
Metabee placed a hand under his chin in thought. "Now that I think about it, I guess I wouldn't want to be won over a battle either." Metabee began to put things together in his head. He sighed; Foxfire had had a good right to be mad at him.  
  
"Now to find her and apologize!" Metabee yelled before running again. Ikki and Erika looked up from the ground and saw Metabee going farther and farther away. Ikki sweat dropped.  
  
"You're kidding me, right?"  
  
"You really need to make his armor heavier. Than maybe he wouldn't run so much!" Erika shouted angrily.  
  
------------------  
  
"Kkkc-R-Rokushhho. Pleeaase, I-I don- don't want---- to hurt y-you!" Foxfire choked out. She could feel her dark side fighting to get out and be free to fight.  
  
Rokusho threw his head back and laughed. "Ha! I highly doubt such a pathetic Medabot like you could do anything more than look pretty." He squeezed again at her neck, making Foxfire cry out in pain, alarming birds nearby.  
  
'Oil fluids, blocked. Systems failing...'  
  
' Let me FIGHT him! If you don't he'll kill us both!' Foxfire's Dark Side screamed inside her head, feeling the pain as well.  
  
'No! I don't want him hurt!' The Light argued.  
  
'I don't CARE what you want!'  
  
'Oil systems, failing... shut down imminent.'  
  
Foxfire's optics closed. Her hands stopped pawing at his, instead fell to her sides. Rokusho narrowed his optics. Her systems were dead. Her body was now permanently offline.  
  
Rokusho dropped the FOX's body, crumbling to a heap on the ground. He turned around, deciding to take in his surroundings. But was unable to do so, as he heard a noise from behind him.  
  
A click and the slide of a blade were heard. Rokusho looked over his shoulder and saw Foxfire's blade aimed at his neck joint.  
  
"I'll make it quick, just for you." She mocked. Rokusho's optics tightened to a glare. Knowing that he had been caught. With a blade to his neck and in a closed patch of trees, he didn't have many options.  
  
"Foxfire?! Rokusho?!" The two Medabots glanced over to the source of voice and saw the yellow KBT staring dumbstruck at the two.  
  
Foxfire rolled her optics. "Not you again, Metabee." She said sourly.  
  
'Metabee!' The Light cried out in joy.  
  
The KWG gave Metabee an incredulous look. Who was this KBT type? And why did people keep calling him Rokusho? But it was no matter of his, for perhaps he could use this to his advantage.  
  
"Euh, Metabee! Help me! The FO-Foxfire has gone crazy!" He yelled, having trouble remembering names he had only just heard.  
  
Metabee looked over at Rokusho and then back to Foxfire. It was certainly a different position then the last time he had seen them.  
  
Foxfire's optics widened at Rokusho's lie. "What?!  
  
'What?!!'  
  
Metabee took a look at Foxfire and saw her optics a dark purple. He understood! Foxfire's Robattling side must have challenged Rokusho to a fight. Rokusho must've not known about Foxfire's sides!  
  
"It's okay Rokusho! That's just Foxfire's fighting side. She hasn't gone crazy." The KBT felt a little proud that he knew more than Rokusho.  
  
The KWG jumped away and onto a tree a couple yards away from the FOX and KBT. Now that he had distanced himself away from Foxfire's blade, he had a chance of defeating them both.  
  
"Metabee, whatever you do, don't listen to Rokusho. There's something wrong with him. He isn't himself." Foxfire called to Metabee, trying to make an explanation short and sweet.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean? I came hear when I thought I heard you scream!"  
  
"Finally Metabee! It's about time you gave us a rest!" Ikki, Erika and Brass ran up beside him, sweat profusely. "You're worse than Couch Mountain!"  
  
Foxfire glared. Fine, she'd deal with Rokusho herself. But when she looked back to where Rokusho was, he wasn't. She couldn't find him on the tree branch.  
  
"Where'd he go!?" She growled angrily. The other three stared at the angry fox.  
  
"Where'd who go?" Erika asked, looking around.  
  
"Rokush-"  
  
"Wait! Foxfire, before you say anything else, I'd like to say something to you." Metabee walked forward to Foxfire, who was staring at him with wide but still dark optics.  
  
'What the heck is he doing?! That stupid KBT, what does he want?' The dark side wondered.  
  
'I hope he isn't mad at you for yelling at him...'  
  
'Who CARES!?'  
  
"I'd just like to say-"  
  
"I don't care! Whatever you have to say, can wait you stupid KBT! Now help me find Rokusho!" Foxfire interrupted.  
  
"Ah man, not ROKUSHO again!"  
  
Foxfire chose to ignore him. Her optics darted around the enclosed space of trees. He would've wanted to finish them first; it only made sense to.  
  
"Hey what's up with Foxfire?" Ikki leaned over to Erika.  
  
"SHUT UP! Everyone, shut up!" The FOX roared. Everyone fell silent.  
  
Foxfire strained her audio receivers, hoping the four had stuffed their babbling. She tried to pick up any sound. She knew Rokusho would be smarter than to make his movements obvious, but she had to try.  
  
Finally, she heard something hard but small land on the ground. She whirled around to the source of noise. It had to have been him; there was no one else here!  
  
"Foxfire, watch out!" She heard Erika call.  
  
"Hunh?"  
  
"Got'chya!" 


	6. The Dark Gets Peeved

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any of the original characters from the Manga. They all belong to Horumarin. I own my characters and the plot. Nothing more, nothing less. You cannot sue just because. I shouldn't have to explain anymore. I've STATED my claims so bugger off! NEH.  
  
Rokusho had grabbed Foxfire from behind. The tables had drastically turned once more. He had his Chanbara sword to her dented neck. And his other arm around her stomach and arms, to keep her from squiggling too much.  
  
Foxfire's dark optics flinched and glared, not liking her situation. The others, including Metabee, Brass, Ikki and Erika, were shocked and confused. The believed to be peace-keeping Medabot was threatening Foxfire's life. What was going on?  
  
And in all the confusion, a gleeful Sea Slug was hiding out behind a tree. Grinning at the chaos he had caused. It was too sweet! His plan, ACTUALLY working!  
  
Rokusho edged his golden blades ever so closer to Foxfire's neck. His malevolent red optics staring slyly at them.  
  
Metabee didn't care much for his confusion, but was all about his anger. He KNEW Rokusho had been no good from the start! And this was his proof! It was time to Robattle this guy's butt back to whatever dump he came from!  
  
Rokusho mentally smiled with his new found evil. "Today must be a good day to die. Because today you will ALL die!" He proclaimed.  
  
"You wish! They better make room at the dump, because that's where what's left of you is going!" Metabee shot back. "Nobody hurts Foxfire!"  
  
The light side mentally blushed at Metabee's defending words. But Foxfire rolled her dark optics. Being a damsel in distress was too boring.  
  
'Let the KBT distract him while *I* work my magic.' She thought.  
  
'Please, just don't hurt Rokusho!' The Light protested.  
  
'Shut your trap! I'll do what needs to be done!'  
  
The Dark Foxfire closed her optics and concentrated hard on her surroundings. Trees, grass, wood, Earth. Perfect.  
  
"I only wish I could see your face at the moment, Foxfire was it? Well, Foxfire, I'm sure you'll understand if I do off with you first."  
  
Foxfire's optics flashed open with a bright green glow. Metabee noticed the change in color and blinked, wondering what she could be up to. Could she already have a plan to stop Rokusho?  
  
Well whatever it was, he'd try to help. If she was going to do the action, he'd try and distract Rokusho from Foxfire.  
  
"Y-y'know Rokusho, are you REALLY a Medabot? Because you REALLY remind me of a dumped out blender!"  
  
"Such an ignorant insult! I should expect nothing better from an outdated KBT!" Rokusho rose the Chanbara sword high and readied to swing at the FOX's neck.  
  
But as soon as his arm came down to strike, a vine covered in leaves wrapped itself around his wrist eight or ten times.  
  
"What the-?" Rokusho stared, dumbfounded. "How could it--?"  
  
The Dark Foxfire saw her chance and took it. She elbowed the KWG type in the gut and pounced forward as he held his stomach. She gave him her full attention and focus and soon vines from all sides stretched and strained around his limbs. Soon having both arms and legs.  
  
Foxfire mentally smiled at her handy work. Metabee gave a small applause to her while Ikki, Erika and Brass still tried to figure out WHY everything that was happening, WAS happening!  
  
Erika decided to ask Foxfire, just watching the scene never really helped.  
  
"Foxfire, WHAT is going on? Why are you and Rokusho fighting?"  
  
Metabee gave a loud sigh of annoyance. "BECAUSE he's EVIL Erika! Keep up!"  
  
"Baka! That sap Rokusho couldn't be evil on his own even if he wanted to!" Metabee looked over, having found his confusion again, and not liking it.  
  
"What?!" Nothing EVER went HIS logical way. It always had to be more complicated.  
  
"Well then what's going on Foxfire?" Ikki spoke up, stepping towards them.  
  
Foxfire let out a breath, not liking to have to do EVERYTHING around here, but seeing no other way around it.  
  
"Rokusho has some kind of trinket attached to him that's making him this way. Sea Slug from the Rubber Robos is the one who shot it at him." They all looked up at the KWG whom was still struggling with the vines. There was indeed, a small metal item on his chest.  
  
"Wait a minute; the Rubber Robos?! You mean they're HERE?" Tenryou looked around madly for the criminals in question.  
  
"Sea Slug is hiding out over there," the FOX jerked her thumb over to where Sea Slug was behind a tree, "but I don't know where the rest are. Must've scarpered at the first sign of danger."  
  
"But anyways, enough about that. I think it's time we got rid of you." Foxfire turned around and walked up to Rokusho, bringing herself almost just below him.  
  
KWG type glared at her, hating her with such a passion he only wish he could get his hands around her again.  
  
Brass blinked in confusion. "W-what do you mean 'get rid of'? Can't you just pull the device off with another vine?"  
  
Foxfire's right optic flinched in annoyance and anger. But of course she was still face Rokusho so the others didn't see it.  
  
"Well, I COULD.... But I'm NOT." She said, almost chuckling to herself. The others weren't sure what she meant.  
  
"Well then what are you going to do?" Erika asked. "You're not gonna- "  
  
"That goody two-shoes has been getting on my nerves since the day I saw him." She suddenly put on a high pitched mocking voice. "My name's Rokusho, I love everything! Don't kill it! I want to save the whole world; go world pea-"  
  
"HA! That is SO true!"  
  
Foxfire was cut off by the sound of laughter from behind. She looked over her shoulder and saw Metabee holding his stomach laughing at her impression. He got strange looks all round. Even Rokusho was giving him a funny look.  
  
The KBT looked up when he noticed the dead silence around him, sweat dropping heavily. "Well it WAS funny!"  
  
"Metabee! Foxfire wants to KILL Rokusho!" Ikki said between clenched teeth.  
  
Metabee blinked and looked over to the femme FOX. "Whaaaat? You're kidding, right? I mean-Am I the ONLY one who--?"  
  
He then realized that this was no joke. Maybe if it was the Light side this may've been less convincing. But he never knew what to believe with the dark side.  
  
"By GEORGE, I think he's got it!" Foxfire yelled. "I can't believe what an idiot you are sometimes. Do you hear every other word or something?"  
  
"Hey! There's no need to get insulting!" Brass shouted. It was a definite surprise to hear her speak up in such a way. Metabee was glad that at least SOMEONE was defending him.  
  
"I don't have time for this. I need to kill someone at the moment so if you'll all just bugger off this WILL get messy."  
  
Foxfire turned back to Rokusho; determined to not let any more distractions interfere with this. And to her luck, Rokusho was still there. Bound to the vines and all.  
  
He clenched his fists tightly. He could NOT go this way! Especially to the hands of such an indignant FOX!  
  
Foxfire climbed to a high branch in a tree next to Rokusho and slid down it to sit and watch him. Her blades clicked into their shooting position. She aimed both arms for his chest and winked.  
  
"Well one thing the KBT said was true. What's left of you is going to the dump. I'll-  
  
'NO!' The Light screamed. 'NO! Not this time! Never!' She continued. 'You will NEVER hurt Rokusho!'  
  
"NO!" Foxfire screamed aloud. Everyone stared in disbelief. "You will NEVER-Don't you EVER back talk me!"  
  
The FOX fell from the branch and landed on the ground. She held her head as the two sides fought. The argument being cried out, almost violently to the public.  
  
"You CAN'T-I CAN!--- You WON'T!-I WILL!--- NEVER!!" She rolled around slightly scraping  
  
But in the chaotic mess of it all, Rokusho's binds fell loose. Foxfire's side had lost its contact more than once with the elements and he was no free.  
  
He dropped down behind Foxfire, who was now on her hands and knees, panting heavily. Not to mention a tad ruffled.  
  
Foxfire got up to her feet, her back to him. She knew he was down and she was ready to face him once more. She could die doing it. She didn't have much more to lose though.  
  
"Foxfire, watch it!" Metabee ran up to her and pulled her down, falling back to the ground. Foxfire hadn't even noticed the sound of Rokusho's sword slashing down on her!  
  
Metabee sat up and held Foxfire close. "Are you okay?" In so many ways, she couldn't believe him. After everything that evil side had said to him, he still protected.  
  
Foxfire mentally smiled. "Thanks, Metabee." He nodded to her in reply and glared back at Rokusho.  
  
"You just wait here, Foxfire. I'll go take care of Rokusho!" He stood up to face the white KWG.  
  
Foxfire's light purple optics widened. "No! You can't!" Foxfire got up as well. Rokusho was standing there, almost waiting for an opponent to stand up to him. He was certainly calm for an evil person.  
  
Metabee groaned. "There's no other way Foxfire! I have to!" The FOX shook her head for a no!  
  
"You can't hurt Rokush-"  
  
"Not him AGAIN!" The KWG shouted angrily. "Are you people stupid or just DEAF? I am not this ROKUSHO! I don't know who ANY of you are! All I know is that I want you all DEAD! I wouldn't be surprised if everybody else didn't want you all dead!"  
  
"Okay, it's ON now!" Metabee glared with two or three stress veins. He lowered his head slightly to aim his Seeker Missiles. Without hesitation, the KBT shot out his missiles.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Foxfire!" 


	7. The True Meaning Of Combat

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any of the characters from the original manga. Horumarin owns Medabots. I own my characters and the plot to this fanfic. You cannot sue me, my unusual happiness power will defeat you, so neh. One last thing. There's a quote in here Rokusho says I that I actually got from a manga Jedi-and gave me for my birthday. Rokusho does actually say it in the manga so I'm just kinda reusing it. Try to guess what it is! I think it's kinda obvious.  
  
AN: Errgh! For those who are perhaps thinking along the same lines as I am, which I'm not sure after reading those reviews but I wasn't very pleased with the last chapter because it was WAY too OC and Mary Sue (meaning I featured it too much on Foxfire). I WILL try to feature it on the others like Rokusho or Metabee but it is in the Foxfire series so my apologies.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Foxfire!"  
  
Foxfire and ran into the blast of Metabee's seeker missiles in order to keep Rokusho safe. The impact knocked her back into Rokusho, blowing him back as well.  
  
The two landed on the ground with Foxfire clutching her stomach parts.  
  
'Eighty-seven percent damage to main body. Function cease imminent.'  
  
"Aaaggh." Foxfire flinched in pain. Oil leaking from her wound.  
  
Metabee stood there frozen in shock. He had just shot Foxfire... He had SHOT her!  
  
Rokusho got up and felt his head to hold back the pain he'd received from the blast. Besides a slight head-ache, he was completely fine. He was fine?  
  
Rokusho looked down at himself and saw nothing worse then a few dirt marks. He saw the FOX type holding a large wound in her mid section.  
  
So SHE had taken the hit? She had actually forced herself in front of the blast. He hadn't even seen her move in front. When the shot had came from the KBT's cannons, he expected to just dodge it and let it hit the trees behind him.  
  
So why hadn't he? Something had obviously told him to take it. Something had obviously made him stay where he was.  
  
And now that something was angry. Angry that the FOX had taken the shot. Angry with an almost sad rage. But the sad rage seemed almost stronger than his revenge rage.  
  
Rokusho stood up and could see the KBT still shocked that he blasted his own friend. He mentally smirked. An idiot type was what he was. Possessing 'friends' was such a stupid lifestyle.  
  
The white KWG's armor shone in the sunset's orange rays, glistening in a handsome and enlightening way. Almost heroic. But he was no hero. Not now. He was the villain of this fairy tale and in this story, there would be no hero.  
  
Rokusho picked up Foxfire by her arm. She cried out in the pain. He inhaled the air, feeling such a sick joy in the sound of her pain. He hurled her towards a tree, smashing her up against it. Oil seeping out from her wound, leaving stains on the grass.  
  
"Aaacck!"  
  
"Foxfire!" Metabee had came back to reality. It was his turn to have the rage. He wasn't almost as angry about Foxfire being damaged, but the fact that Rokusho was winning and was on the verge of killing her.  
  
"Rokusho, you have gone too FAR!" The KBT clenched his fists. "It's one thing hurting Foxfire, it's another thing attacking her while she's down. But making me WATCH you do it, it is TOO MUCH! You are goi-"  
  
"No Metabee!"  
  
"Hunh?" Metabee turned around and saw Ikki running up to him. His eyes were red. Metabee noticed that Erika was crying from the sight of Foxfire in such a state. Not to mention the way Rokusho was viciously attacking her.  
  
"I don't.... I don't want you fighting Rokusho!" Ikki, for what was the first time Metabee had seen in his life, was scared. "You can't go up against somebody like Rokusho! Especially the way he's acting! He doesn't Robattle the way we do! He-"  
  
"I what?" Rokusho cut in; the others looked his way, but not really wanting to. For he was bathed in Foxfire's oil. "I don't Robattle 'like you?' Do you even know the true meaning of combat? The exchange of blows. Wounding your opponent. Your opponent wounding you. It is neither beautiful nor enjoyable. It is not what you see trivialized in comic books."  
  
Ikki held back more tears. "Robattling isn't like that though! It's meant to be fun and exciting! Not-"  
  
"Not dangerous? Not horrifying? If what you mean for Robattling to be is simple punches and shots, you have no real talent as a Medafighter. And you," Rokusho averted his optics to Metabee," you have no real talent as a Medabot if you do not fight like it is a fight to death!"  
  
"Look pal! I've had enough of your lecturing!" Metabee shouted. "And I ain't gonna take any insults about how *I* Robattle from some guy who hasn't even ACCEPTED a Robattle challenge from me!"  
  
Foxfire regained her consciousness on the ground. Her head woozy and her sight blurred. She looked up and saw Rokusho standing in front of her. Metabee, who seemed angry about insults or something, was yelling him at.  
  
She struggled to stand, luckily her leg parts were still fully functioning. She slid up against the tree for leaning support and took in some breaths. If she didn't die from more of Rokusho, she'd probably die from oil loss.  
  
Rokusho heard Foxfire's movements behind him and rolled his optics.  
  
"Why don't you DIE you stupid FOX?! Why can't you just give it up!?" Rokusho raised his Chanbara sword and sliced down in one quick strike.  
  
Foxfire's optics shot open, now round little saucers. The others stood there in shock, gasping and holding hands to their mouths.  
  
Oil flew from Foxfire's left shoulder. It sprayed all on the ground beneath and around her and Rokusho. The KWG type himself was stained with the oil from Foxfire's systems.  
  
Her arm fell to the ground, completely disconnected from its wires and joints.  
  
Foxfire screamed without a describable sound to fathom.  
  
'Left arm not responding. Function cease.'  
  
'Oil reserves failing. Function cease imminent.'  
  
She fell back against the tree, even though she still remained standing, she held her shoulder where the arm should've been and tried to keep the oil in.  
  
"You BASTARD!" Metabee shouted. He ran up to Rokusho and jumped onto his back, ringing him by the neck with his arm. True, the KBT wasn't usually one for bare fist combat, but he wanted Rokusho to cease his function from his own hands.  
  
Rokusho wasn't expecting the sudden attack from behind so was vulnerable to Metabee's attack. Rokusho fell back with Metabee still choking him.  
  
His rage was consuming him. He didn't care that Rokusho wasn't truly like this, and he didn't care that he could rid of his evil NOW just by grabbing the small device on his chest. All he cared about was making him suffer. Rokusho winced in pain but quickly knew a way to free himself. He did a somersault and pulled Metabee with him. He flung him over beside the unconscious FOX.  
  
Of course it didn't stop Metabee. The golden KBT just got right back up and was heading back to Rokusho, but he was two steps ahead and punched square in the face with his hammer fist.  
  
He flew back, even further than Foxfire had gone and was only stopped by the friction of the grass.  
  
'87 percent damage to head.'  
  
"Metabee!" Ikki cried out. His medabot in blind fury had gotten himself knocked down.  
  
The KBT groaned in pain. His visor screen was cracked and one of his optic lights were out. He sat up and held his head, similar to how Rokusho had been earlier.  
  
"Ooooh, my achin' tin pet."  
  
Speaking on Rokusho, he was walking slowly over to Metabee, his Chanbara sword still coated in oil. He made his way over, Metabee still trying to process the pain that he felt in his head. He heard Rokusho from behind and looked up.  
  
Once more, he raised his golden blades high in the air, ready to strike down.  
  
"I don't think so." Metabee's one emerald green optic glared. Because he was looking up, his rocket cannons were aimed straight at Rokusho's legs.  
  
"Rocket cannon!" He yelled before his horns shot out the rockets. Rokusho's legs got the full hit and gave out beneath him.  
  
The Evil Rokusho was sent back a few meters. His leg armor had managed to keep them intact. But there was no way they were functional.  
  
'100 percent damage to right leg, function cease.'  
  
'100 percent damage to left leg, function cease.'  
  
"All right! Wait to go Metabee!" Ikki and Erika cheered for their favorite KBT. But Metabee was far from done. He stood up and walked over to Rokusho.  
  
He stopped in front of him, but not too close as to be victim of those blades.  
  
"I'm thinkin' we should get those dulled." He said before aiming his right arm at Rokusho's arm. He shot down at the arm.  
  
'20-45-75-100 percent damage to right arm, function cease.'  
  
"Aaaggh!" Rokusho called out in pain as he felt his arm lose it's power. Metabee's optics grew harder as they glared at Rokusho.  
  
The KBT let out a deep breath. He wanted so bad to just stomp on the 'bot insanely with rage, but he had to take in who was watching. His Medafighter, his friends, Foxfire.  
  
He knew Foxfire wouldn't want Metabee to do something like that. He hadn't come this far to wind up with her mad at him again.  
  
Metabee kneeled down; he put one hand on Rokusho's left arm to keep him from fighting him off, and reached over and grabbed the gadget on his chest.  
  
"Man-this thing is REALLY-wedged on!" Metabee pulled back as hard as he could and finally felt it give way. But electric volts shot at his hand and attacked his circuits. "Aaachhkkk!" Metabee's optics twitched but he kept pulling.  
  
To this day he still doesn't know when or how, but he got the device off of Rokusho's chest and fell back on the ground to rest him self.  
  
AN: Hope you guys enjoyed that! 


	8. Euh Wha?

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any of the characters from the original manga. I own my characters, which include Foxfire and Akura. I own the plot to this fanfic; I also own that stoopid device. You cannot sue me. Why? Just because! Horumarin owns Medabots.  
  
Foxfire turned over into the soft blankets she had been placed in. She blinked a few times before sitting up, yawning as she did so. She rubbed her optics and looked around.  
  
Although her sight was still a little blurry from just waking up, she could see a very LARGE window where the sun was pouring in freely. The window was framed with scarlet red curtains and pink framing.  
  
Obviously the light had been the culprit for waking her from her slumber. She raised her arms and stretched them out. 'Wait... armS?'  
  
Foxfire shook her head to have her full sight and saw that BOTH of her arms were fully intact! It all came back to Foxfire. Rokusho, the fight, the device... Metabee.  
  
Foxfire hadn't lost her consciousness until after Metabee had gotten the device loose. She had wanted to see what he'd do during the fight, and was satisfied after they had won.  
  
Foxfire looked around and saw Rokusho in the bed beside her, but Metabee wasn't with them.  
  
'Could he be in another room?' She wondered. The FOX slipped off the bed and slowly walked over to Rokusho.  
  
After everything that had happened in the forest, she wasn't sure if she wanted to wake him just yet. There was no way he was still evil!... Was there?  
  
Foxfire hesitated, but crawled onto the bed and went right up beside Rokusho.  
  
The KWG type as asleep, peaceful breaths exited his audio transmission. It was the first time Foxfire had ever seen him sleeping. She had an urge to just lie down beside him and simply curl up with him.  
  
She placed a hand on Rokusho's chest and shook him slightly.  
  
"Rokusho. Rokusho, wake up." She whispered. She tapped the side of his helmet and she heard a small grunt on his part and winced at the light he suddenly noticed bathing on him.  
  
He opened his red optics, no longer having an evil presence. He looked over to her and yawned.  
  
"Hey." She greeted, suppressing a giggle. Rokusho gave her a funny look and sat up.  
  
"Who are you?" Was the first thing he said. Foxfire drew her head back in confusion.  
  
"Euh wha? I-I'm Foxfire...." It didn't seem to ring any bells for him.  
  
"Foxfire who?" Rokusho still looked puzzled.  
  
"What do you mean 'Foxfire who?' Foxfire the 'bot you've known for about half a YEAR now!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Are you sure? Have I just been brought online?" Foxfire's optics widened.  
  
"N-no! If anything you're older than *I* am! Is this some kind of joke? Where's Metabee-if he had ANYTHING to do with-"  
  
"I only wish this were a joke! And who's this 'Metabee' character?" Rokusho asked curiously. Foxfire leaned in real close and looked into Rokusho's optics. They were unmoving, wide, surprised, and... innocent. He was telling the truth. If he were lying, he would've wanted to avoid optic- contact.  
  
"B-but how could this happen!" Foxfire jumped off the bed and started pacing. It was a nervous habit of hers when in a strange predicament.  
  
"Euh, before you have a panic attack as it would seem you're on the verge of, who am I? And who's my Medafighter?"  
  
Foxfire stopped pacing, at first a little insulted by his first comment, but then sympathetic about his questions.  
  
"You'r-you're Rokusho. As for your Medafighter," Foxfire really didn't want to have to explain to him about his Medafighter's near death. Not to mention that the KWG had been in belief for so many years that perhaps his medafighter had survived and was in search for him. It seemed just a little too soon. " Your Medafighter is Professor Hushi."  
  
Foxfire sat back on the bed and a held her hands in her lap. She looked back up to Rokusho's curious expression. "You REALLY don't remember who you are, do you?"  
  
The KWG shook his head for a no. Foxfire sighed; being afraid of that answer, now really wishing that Metabee would just jump out and say 'GOT YA!'  
  
"Are you okay?" Rokusho crawled over to the FOX type and sat down beside her. He'd woken up feeling like new, but he had been woken up by such an unfamiliar face, and was discovering that he'd actually lost a memory.  
  
It was almost scary how he couldn't remember anything. Thinking you were just born, when you had just forgotten all of your past.  
  
Foxfire let out a deep breath. This was ALL Sea Slug's fault. It was all the Rubber Robos' fault! If they had just left Rokusho alone none of this would've happened!  
  
----------------------------  
  
Metabee snoozed away in the bed he had been given. All his parts were healed and looked good as new. He was also in a room with a large window with red curtains, opened so the morning light was at full blaze and just daring him to get up.  
  
Metabee scrunched his optics and blinked, caught off guard from the sun's rays. The KBT sat up and rubbed his optics with the palm of his hand.  
  
He looked to his right and left and raised an optic in confusion.  
  
"What is this place?" Metabee asked himself, but what came out was not his voice, for it was the voice of Rokusho!  
  
Metabee didn't seem to notice his sudden change in voice patterns. Instead he was more concerned of his whereabouts.  
  
He slid off the bed and walked over to the large window to see what was outside.  
  
An extremely LARGE and expensive looking backyard was what was outside. With two pools and lovely trimmed gardens.  
  
'An estate?' He thought, still with Rokusho's voice. Metabee looked up into his reflection and gasped, his expression aghast. "What the--?!"  
  
Metabee stared at the reflection of his KBT body. "What am I doing in Metabee's body?!" He put his hand on his face, actually feeling the golden metal armor that was Metabee's. "B-but-How is this--?"  
  
Metabee took in a deep breath. "Calm yourself, Rokusho. There must be an explanation. Just think of the possibilities... Perhaps your medal was put in this body so that your own could be repaired. Yes, that MUST be it!"  
  
Meta--- err--- Roku--- Euh---- Let's go with Metabee! Metabee ran over to the doors of the room and opened them. He looked down the halls. More pink and red color scheme. He ducked back into the room and sighed. Who could own this mansion?  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Thanks again Karin for helping us." Ikki bowed yet AGAIN to the young red head. Karin smiled happily.  
  
"Oh anytime, Ikki! It was the least I could do to have your Medabots healed! They had so much damage too!"  
  
Erika rolled her eyes. This conversation had gone on for ten minutes and she could not TAKE it anymore! She looked down at her waist and saw Brass looked just as bored.  
  
The Medabot Neutranurse tugged on Karin's skirt before saying, "Miss Karin, they should be awake by now."  
  
Brass and Erika looked up and smiled. "We'll just go check on them!" Erika said hastily. Brass nodded.  
  
"Yes, we'll go see how they are!" The pair rushed off down the hall to get AWAY from the three.  
  
Erika and Brass skidded past the two doors that held Metabee, Rokusho and Foxfire.  
  
"I'll go check on Rokusho a Foxfire, you go see how Metabee's doing." Erika got a sly grin on her face. "If I'm lucky I'll catch the two doing something on camera!" She grabbed her camera from the pocket in her overalls and stepped in.  
  
Brass nodded and opened the door to Metabee's room. She peered inside and searched for the KBT.  
  
"Who's there? Reveal yourself!" Was the voice that greeted her. Brass drew her head back in confusion and got a funny look on her face. 'That didn't sound like Metabee....' She walked in and saw Metabee sitting cross-legged on the bed.  
  
Metabee blinked and looked at for a moment. "You're the sailor type that accompanies the reporter, aren't you?"  
  
Brass gave him an incredulous look. Now she KNEW that didn't sound like Metabee.  
  
"Metabee, what's going on? Why are you talking like that?" He almost kinda sounded liked-  
  
"I'm not Metabee. I may be in Metabee's body but I'm not him." Rokusho's voice explained. "Did you switch our medals during the regeneration?"  
  
Brass blinked and shook her head. "N-not that I know of. W-well if YOU'RE in Metabee's body, then where's Metabee?"  
  
Rokusho shook his head. "I had assumed he was in another body, but now that I hear that we haven't switched medals, the answer still alludes me."  
  
"We should go talk to the others then! I can't even think of what's going on with YOUR body." Brass opened the door again and had Metabee's body follow her out.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Erika creaked open the door an inch or two and saw both Foxfire and Rokusho sitting one of the beds, talking. She frowned to see that nothing really exciting or newsworthy really, was happening between them. She watched them for another minute and still nothing.  
  
She pushed the door open and stepped in. The two looked up in surprise and saw the young reporter, slipping her camera back into her pocket.  
  
Erika sighed regretfully. "Man you two are BORING! The last thing I managed to report about you two was that incident the other day."  
  
Foxfire got off of the bed, pushing aside the fact that Erika had probably just been spying on them. "Erika, something's wrong with Rokusho. He-he's lost all of his memory."  
  
Erika blinked in shock before grinning in triumph. "Yes! Another awesome scoop!" She ran up to them and pulled out a notebook and pencil from another pocket. "Give me ALL the details! I want to know everyt-"  
  
"Erika! This is SERIOUS!" Foxfire snapped. The brunette rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well DUH! Why do you think I'm writing it down?"  
  
"You canNOT put this in your paper! We've got to help Rokusho!"  
  
"Excuse me but... we have a problem." Brass walked in and Metabee followed her. Foxfire's optics lit up as she saw the KBT.  
  
"Metabee! You're okay!" The FOX clasped her hands together, happy to see that the KBT as in working order.  
  
Metabee's body sweat dropped. "Not exactly, Foxfire. I'm not Metabee."  
  
"Euh wha?" 


	9. An Explanation Well Needed!

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots, Horumarin owns Medabots. I am but a mere author who likes to write fanfics ABOUT Medabots. I own my characters and the plot to the story. Please do not sue, I have claimed my rights and given proper copyrights to Horumarin.  
  
Author's Note: About TIME, neh? Sorry about taking such a long break, here's hoping it won't happen again! Not sure I'm too proud about this chapter, kinda had to end it short.  
  
"S-so, let's get this straight," Erika said as she paced along the hardwood floors, " YOU'VE lost your memory." She pointed to Rokusho, who was sitting one of the beds with everyone else. "YOU'RE actually Rokusho, just in Metabee's body." She pointed to Metabee, who nodded in acknowledgement. "And nothing weird happened while these two were being healed?"  
  
Karin and Ikki were in the room as well. Karin nodded with a sad look on her face, apparently distressed about this whole situation.  
  
"I'm absolutely positive nothing went wrong. I hired the best Medabot healers and mecha-docters in Japan!"  
  
Rokusho and Metabee looked over to each other and sighed. This was the most confusing situation they could ever think of.  
  
"But that still brings so many questions!" Erika threw her arms to the air in frustration. "Like, where's Metabee's personality? And how could this happen? And why isn't Rokusho in his own body? And who are YOU?!" Erika shouted at Rokusho's body who's optics rounded to saucers as she did so.  
  
"Erika, TRY to calm down." Ikki let out a breath and walked up in front of the others to take a seat beside Erika in a desk chair.  
  
"If it didn't happen during the regeneration process, then it must've happened during the fight." Brass spoke up. The girls nodded in agreement, but at the mentioning of the fight, Metabee's expression saddened.  
  
"To figure this out, we're going to need that device the Rubber-Robos shot at Rokusho." Foxfire added. She looked over to Karin. "Do you still have it?"  
  
Karin blinked a few times and put a finger to her chin in thought. "I don't remember there being a device..."  
  
Erika groaned and flopped back on the conveniently placed chair behind her. "It must still be at the forest."  
  
Rokusho was listening closely to what everyone had to say, trying to keep up and understand what they meant. But it was very confusing. Like trying to watch a soap opera but not knowing what's happened in the past episodes (A.N: Trust me, I've tried!)  
  
"I guess that means we'll have to go back to the forest." Ikki said. "And that place is like a maze, it'll be hard to find the exact spot where it happened."  
  
Foxfire's ears drooped slightly. "True, but if we don't, this problem will be permanent."  
  
"I know the forest well." Rokusho.er. Metabee piped up. "And I know I'll be able to find the spot."  
  
That certainly cheered everyone up. Expressions brightened and smiles arose. It wasn't much but it was all they had.  
  
"Then it's settled, we're going back to the forest to get the device! Just one thing...." Ikki glanced over to Foxfire. "What'll we do once we have it?"  
  
Foxfire sighed. "I don't really know. But right now it's our only hope to figuring out what happened exactly to these two." Foxfire turned to Karin. "Are those doctors still here?"  
  
Karin nodded, her pigtails bouncing slightly. Ikki stood up from his chair, trying to look slightly heroic. "Someone should stay behind! I will, with Karin of course."  
  
Erika glared at Ikki with a deadpan look. "I guess I'll stay behind too then. It looks like it's just Medabots then."  
  
Brass, Rokusho, Foxfire and Metabee looked at one another. This would be reeeaaal fun.  
  
Karin stood up to speak. "As long as you're going, we might as well drive you there." She chirped.  
  
----------------------  
  
"Wooow, I've never been in a limousine before." Foxfire said, her optics looking over everything. Metabee nodded in agreement, although was a bit more composed.  
  
"I too have never been in a limousine."  
  
Rokusho looked over. "So that means I've never been in one either right?" Metabee turned to him and nodded, feeling a little awkward talking to HIS body.  
  
"This is actually my fourth time." Brass said. "One to the airport, and twice to Miss Erika's birthdays. Her parents always fancied riding in limousines."  
  
"That's so cool! You're lucky, Brass!" Foxfire's optics closed while she mentally smiled. She then noticed that Brass was sitting all by her lonesome on the other side.  
  
Foxfire stood up from her seat to cross over, unfortunately, the car took a swerve to the right and she was knocked over on the other side. Her back was about to hit the car door but luckily she was caught by Rokusho, whom was sitting closest to the door. He grabbed her waist and pulled her down into his lap.  
  
"No more of those stunts, okay?" Foxfire nodded quickly as she sat herself down in his lap. Not the seat she had been aiming for, but with his arms around her waist, it was just as good.  
  
"So, how should we go about this?" Brass asked. "I mean for the search. Should we split into groups, just plain split up altogether or go into one big group?"  
  
Rokusho poked his head out beside Foxfire's shoulder. " I suggest splitting into two groups." Foxfire and Metabee nodded in agreement. Brass gave a nod as well.  
  
"That small device is going to be difficult to find. I only hope it won't take long." Metabee commented  
  
"Don't we all. So I'll go with Brass, and you two can go together." Foxfire said.  
  
The limousine came to a halt and the Medabots looked out of their mirrors to see they had stopped in front of the forest.  
  
Rokusho and Foxfire slipped out one side while Brass and Metabee came out the other. They came together in one group and walked to edge of the forest.  
  
"So this is the place then?" Rokusho asked, giving side looks to them. Brass, Metabee and Foxfire nodded. Metabee looked somewhat awkward, being reminded about the things he had done in there.  
  
"Well, no use standing out here, is there?" Foxfire asked, walking forward. "Let's get on in there."  
  
Metabee and Rokusho nodded and headed into the forest, following the path, the femmes followed. Actually it was Metabee who was leading, seeing as he knew the forest best, he would find the parts around the area they had been in, then they'd split up.  
  
It was a good 15 minutes before they stopped. A good SILENT 15 minutes. And they all learned something; Rokusho (or at least the memoryless one) hated awkward silences. They could still to this day all recall when he tried to get them all to sing something. Brass took in a deep breath. "Right. So if you guys find anything, Get Metabee to shoot a rocket cannon to the air."  
  
And finally they split up into their groups. Rokusho and Metabee taking a left, Foxfire and Brass taking a right.  
  
Rokusho and Metabee walked in the all-too familiar awkward silence. Rokusho tried to think of something to talk about. Did he have anything on his mind?... Of course he did! He'd lost his memory for crying out loud!  
  
"H-hey, Rokusho?" He asked. Metabee looked over his shoulder and then back to the path in front of him. "How did all of this happen?"  
  
"I have no idea. Nobody -"  
  
"No, no not the switch and other stuff. I mean like how did we end up getting damaged so bad they needed top Medabot regeneration scientists to work on us?"  
  
Metabee's optics dimmed, as if he'd wished for anything but that question. But it wasn't like he hadn't expected it. He gave out a sigh.  
  
"There is a gang of thieves and criminals called 'The Rubber Robo Gang'. They are bent on nothing more than causing chaos and mischief." He continued," This gang shot a small trinket that took over my medal and made me think of nothing but evil and torture."  
  
Rokusho's optics were wide, DEFINITELY not expecting that kind of answer. "By Aki..."  
  
"And that's not the half of it even." Metabee paused for a few moments, hesitating almost. "I turned on the ones I cared about most, and sought out to destroy them. It was as if my personality completely changed. I had complete control over my body and I chose to hurt my friends. And... and I enjoyed it."  
  
Metabee's fists clenched hard and pounded into a nearby tree, causing the bark to break and leaving an indent in the wood. Rokusho stood there, not sure what to do or say.  
  
"I had completely forgotten who they were or who I was. I suppose the trinket must've downloaded my memories whi-" Metabee looked up, his optics now in turn wide. But in realization instead. "That's it... that's IT! That's what happened! It must be!!"  
  
"Wh-what are you talking about? What's it?" Rokusho quirked an optic.  
  
"That must be how it happened! Th-the trinket, it downloaded my memories, leaving my body-you-without knowledge of your past! And-and then when Metabee took off the device, the trinket must've uploaded my personality and memories into his body, almost in a way pushing aside Metabee's! In a lunatic way it makes sense!"  
  
Metabee grabbed Rokusho's wrist and started running. "Come! We must start searching!" 


	10. How Does It Make You Feel?

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any of the characters from the original manga. I own myself (hopefully) and my characters. I also own the plot to this fanfic. You cannot use my characters unless you have MY permission. You cannot sue me mainly because of this disclaimer. So take that! Watch out or I'll go law and order on you rear!  
  
Author 's Note/ Warning: Some OCness here with Foxfire. Not exactly enjoying it really ^_^U. Hope you guys don't mind.  
  
While Metabee and Rokusho rushed farther into the forest, now having a new found determination for the search, Brass and Foxfire still walked quietly down their path, peering under bushes and near tree roots.  
  
No luck, of course.  
  
Brass and Foxfire were doing about just as well. No luck at all. The best they had found were coins and nuts shaped like the trinket.  
  
"Rokusho... euh... Metabee said that if we walked a couple yards off of a large beech tree we'd be there." Brass recited before sighing in annoyance. "But there are tons of beech trees here!"  
  
'Try following the smell of oil then.' The dark side chuckled. Foxfire rolled her optics.  
  
'That's not funny!'  
  
The FOX type kicked a few bushes, as if hoping that the device would conveniently fall out. She then looked up to a tall and mighty horse chestnut tree.  
  
"I'm gonna try and see if I can get a bird's eye view of the place and maybe spot the device."  
  
Brass nodded in acknowledgement and watched Foxfire take a small leap to the first branch and disappear in the brush of leaves and maze of branches. She could see Foxfire's progress to the top because each jump she made onto a different branch shook the leaves.  
  
After a few moments of the sound of grunting and metal hitting wood, Foxfire poked her head out of the top with the sun bathing her in light.  
  
She winced a little before looking down and peering at the ground.  
  
Brass yelled up to her. "See anything?!"  
  
"I'm looking. There should be-Wait! I see something!" A small glint or silver appeared behind a bush about five yards way from the SLM.  
  
"To your right! There's a bush near you. It's just beside it! Look there!" She called to her.  
  
Brass' medal skipped a beat. She glanced over and kneeled down for a better look. She spotted another silver coin just beneath the under brush of branches and picked it up.  
  
"Is this what you saw?" Brass shouted back up to her and held up the coin. Foxfire squinted to see if she was right. She leapt down and groaned.  
  
"I REALLY thought I had it!" Brass patted her on the shoulder. "We both did. Come on, let's keep looking."  
  
Foxfire nodded, a little put off by the failure and continued walking along the path. Brass suddenly felt the need to talk to her. She had a question, and wondered about it often. And now seemed better then any other time.  
  
"Euh, F-Foxfire?" The FOX looked over her shoulder before looking back to her front.  
  
"Yes Brass?"  
  
"W-euh, h-how do you feel about M-Metabee?" Brass stuttered, highly hesitating of even mentioning her question.  
  
Foxfire blinked a few times in confusion and gave a shrug.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"W-well, do you REALLY like him? O-or are... you leading him on?"  
  
That caught Foxfire off guard. She came to a full halt and turned around. And yet was almost relieved she asked that.  
  
"Brass I've been PRAYING to tell someone else about this! But I've never really known how to put it." It was now Brass' turn to blink in confusion. "Look, you must understand I've grown really fond of Metabee over the time I've known him. But he's more of a big brother to me than anything."  
  
Brass listened diligently, not wanting to miss any of this. "Continue...."  
  
"Well you know the way Metabee is, and I-I just don't want to see that.... that look on his face. I really don't mean to lead him on! And I REALLY want to tell him. But it's so hard, knowing that he'll probably never speak to me again."  
  
Brass sighed. From one point of view she saw how mean it was for Foxfire to keep Metabee unaware of she really thought of him, but from another point she saw that it really would hurt him if he was aware.  
  
"Brass? What should I do?" Foxfire wanted to know what the SLM type was thinking. She was silent with her own thoughts. She half-expected Brass to lash out and tell her how insensitive she was.  
  
Well she certainly didn't lash out or yell. Instead Brass sat down on a nearby brush of grass and put her hands on her knee joints.  
  
"To be honest, *I* think you need to tell Metabee soon, before this goes out too far and when you do tell him, it will crush him. And you have to make sure he completely understands what you're telling him so he doesn't jump to conclusions and think, I don't know. You're an alien or something!"  
  
Foxfire let out a breath of relief, liking the sound of that. "That's great advice, Brass. And it helps a lot, I can't thank you enough!" Something then came to her attention. "Hey Brass, why were you so interested in how I felt about Metabee?"  
  
"Hunh?" Brass' pink optics widened. "I-I don't know what you mean...."  
  
"Actually, I think you do." Foxfire said slyly, walking over to her. "Brass, let me ask you a question. How do YOU feel about Metabee?"  
  
Brass quirked an optic and tried to think of a way out.  
  
"Metabee? He's-he's nice. We've been friends for awhile. Nothing else to say really." Brass gave a sort of nervous laugh. Foxfire narrowed her optics before bending down to be at optic level.  
  
" I didn't ask what your relationship was like. I asked how you feel about him. Now answer my question." The dark side was having a bit of fun and offering some soul into the questions.  
  
Brass was now not only nervous, but scared, not sure what to say. "W-w- well, I-I-I-I d-" Her stammering and stuttering had found it's way back.  
  
The dark side had become very interested and now Foxfire's optics were dark purple. She leaned in a little further, until her cybernetic fox nose picked up a scent.  
  
True, smelling was more of a dog's feature, but foxes ARE apart of the canine family. (AN: Don't lie, you know it's true!)  
  
Foxfire rose up from her knees and began sniffing the air, walking over to the right a little, leading off the path.  
  
"W -what are you doing Foxfire? What do you smell?"  
  
The dark FOX paused for a few moments before answering. "Oil."  
  
Brass got up as well and followed her, although was careful to keep her distance.  
  
Foxfire pushed past some tall grass in the forest, not surprised it had grown length, and Brass did the same. The grass was soon enough back down to their ankle joints.  
  
Every now and then Foxfire took another whiff of the air and would either continue straight or take a sharp turn. Sometimes even doubled back.  
  
Finally after slipping in between a couple of trees, the all-too familiar clearing came into view. The light side shuddered as she looked upon the spot, remembering such horrible memories from the place.  
  
Brass rubbed her arm in discomfort, recognizing the clearing as well. "Should I shoot up now? We found the place didn't we?" She looked over to the FOX, her optics now back to their light mauve color.  
  
She gave a nod before dimming her optics. "Good idea."  
  
Brass acknowledged her and aimed her right arm to the sky above them.  
  
"Short shots!" She shouted before firing to the air, sending speeding bullets high over the treetops.  
  
---------------  
  
Rokusho and Metabee looked up as they heard and saw bullets being shot into the air. They nodded to each other before running into that direction.  
  
Metabee's medal skipped a beat as he soon thought of finally rejoining his body. 


	11. Voices Of The Unconscious

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any of the characters from the original manga. I own my characters and the plot to this fic. You cannot sue me because I have claimed my rights and disclaimed my rights clearly. If you want to use one of my characters ask me first please, I'd be glad to let you.  
  
Author's note: Dood, this was MAJORLY complicated and confusing! Hope it isn't too bad for you guys. Can't make any promises though.  
  
After a few moments of more short shots from Brass and running from Metabee and Rokusho, they made it to both the SLM and FOX type.  
  
"So? Did you find that thing?" Rokusho asked hastily. Brass shook her head for a no.  
  
"No, but we found the place where IT happened." She made sure to put her emphasis on 'it'.  
  
Metabee looked around and acknowledged that they were all in THE area. Splatters of it could be seen on trees or stains on grass. He winced lightly, definitely not feeling very welcome to this place.  
  
Horrible memories passed through Brass', Foxfire's, and Metabee's minds. Rokusho could sense their uneasiness.  
  
"Well, we should start looking then." He broke the silence and started to walk through different patches of bushes. Each of them woke from their daze and agreed.  
  
Metabee hesitated just to look at Foxfire now, knowing what he had done to her was so hard for him, he wanted nothing more than to go back in time and change everything.  
  
Foxfire herself gripped her left arm. The one that had been sliced clean from it's hinges. Just looking at Rokusho's form made her breath quicken.  
  
And even Brass felt tense there. In different parts of the area she could see the grim spectacle play out in her head. It was horrifying what happened here, and after today, she hoped to never come to this place again.  
  
Rokusho? Rokusho knew that he WAS better off not knowing. But wanted to know so bad what exactly had happened here. Wanting to be a witness of it as well. Almost wanting to share the pain of seeing himself... well kind of himself, do such horrible things.  
  
Metabee retraced his footsteps, not wanting to very badly, but knowing he had to. He looked to where he had been bound to Foxfire's vines between the space of trees. Then where he had been dropped down.... Then blasted by Metabee's attack--  
  
'I can't believe what you did.' Metabee's optics flinched, then blinked a few times. There was a voice... inside his head?  
  
"What the--?" He quipped, although quiet enough for no one to hear.  
  
'You were gonna destroy us without even a second thought. You would've killed us if I hadn't stopped you.' His optics grew round. He thought instead of talked.  
  
'Metabee? Is that you?'  
  
'Yeah it's me. Now tell me, what the HECK do you think you're doin' in MY body?!'  
  
(Author's Note: Okay now during this part I'm gonna make Rokusho's personality name Rokusho instead of just Metabee. Hope you can get that ^_^U)  
  
Of course it was Metabee. Well at least Rokusho knew the KBT's personality hadn't been diminished.  
  
'How long have you been able to talk like this?'  
  
'Not long. But you call THIS talking?! I'm like those telepesis people on TV!"  
  
'Telepathic?'  
  
'Whatever!!'  
  
'Metabee, it's a little complicated to explain, but to be blunt, something drastic happened when you pulled that trinket off of me!'  
  
'OH really? And how do *I* know you're not just trying to take over MY body?!' Metabee's voice was angry and frustrated. He was obviously ticked to find he had no control whatsoever over his body.  
  
Rokusho couldn't BELIEVE what he was hearing. Metabee thought he had done this all on PURPOSE!  
  
'I'll prove that this is no trick! The others are here with me!'  
  
'Yeah, I KNOW! Now let me have my body back!' Rokusho winced again, this time at the loud yelling from Metabee. He looked over to where the others were spread out.  
  
"Friends! We seem to have a problem...."  
  
'That's putting it LIGHTLY!'  
  
The others looked up curiously and walked over. Brass was first to ask.  
  
"What is it Metabee?"  
  
'I knew it! They think YOU'RE me! Man I don't BELIEVE this!'  
  
(Author's Note: This is where I end the Rokusho naming segment)  
  
Metabee held his head, hoping to soften the angry KBT's yells.  
  
"I-it seems, the REAL Metabee has awaken."  
  
'You're darn right I am and I'm SUPER ticked!'  
  
Foxfire furrowed her optics. "What do you mean? The 'real Metabee'?"  
  
He paused for a second or two, thinking of a way to explain this properly. He finally decided on the only way he could.  
  
"Well, I-I can hear him. Inside my... head." THAT earned strange looks. But Foxfire's expression was more surprise than strange.  
  
"L-like he's right beside you? Clear as day? As if it's one of your own thoughts but in his voice?" She was almost anxious for his answers. Rokusho was taken aback but nodded.  
  
"Yes, just like that. Why?" Foxfire wasn't sure if she should tell now, with everything else she didn't want attention drawn to her self. She decided to leave it for another time.  
  
"L-let's just say I've had a past experience like it."  
  
'That's putting it LIGHTLY!' Her dark side laughed.  
  
"W-well what's he saying?" Brass asked, not having much understanding in the topic but doing what she could.  
  
'I. WANT. MY. BODY!' He shouted. Metabee reacted as if he had a bad headache.  
  
"He wants his body back."  
  
'Darn right I do!'  
  
Foxfire looked to the ground a little in thought before looking back up.  
  
"Okay, this is how it works. Rokusho, you need to relax your limbs. Now if Metabee can hear me, Metabee try just pushing."  
  
'I hear her but I don't get her.'  
  
"He doesn't understand." Metabee said.  
  
"Metabee, just push, I'm sorry but there's no other way to explain it. You've just got to feel yourself pushing your way in."  
  
'All right, I'll see what I can do.'  
  
Metabee relaxed his body like he had been told and almost felt like... something was grabbing at him and pulling him away. Then felt like he was falling.  
  
Metabee opened up his optics and looked around at them all. He wiggled his fingers and scrunched his fists into balls.  
  
"Boo yah! I'm back!" He shouted in almost triumph. Foxfire and Brass' expressions grew to joy as they heard the familiar voice of Metabee.  
  
"Metabee!" The SLM type jumped up to him and wrapped her arms around the KBT's shoulders very tightly. He was certainly caught off guard and blinked a few times in confusion.  
  
"Euh, hey Brass. Missed you too!" Foxfire giggled a little as she watched the two in amusement. Metabee shrugged and hugged her back, not sure what else to do.  
  
Foxfire leaned back a little, mentally smiling. "It's great to have you back Metabee." He nodded to her in greeting. Brass finally let him out of her death grip, her cheeks a little red.  
  
"It's good to be back." His optics traced down to her arm. "Oh, I guess you got that fixed then?"  
  
"Hunh? Oh-uh yeah. Ikki and Erika took us to Karin's for medical help." Why did she suddenly feel so awkward with him? Was it because she had told Brass? Or because of how he had fought against Rokusho?  
  
She shook her head a little and looked up. "S-so can you hear Rokusho now?" Metabee paused a little, as if now just listening for the KWG.  
  
'Can you hear me, Metabee?'  
  
'I hear you.'  
  
"Yeah, I can hear him." He sighed before spreading his expression in seriousness. "So who wants to tell what the heck happened here?"  
  
Foxfire nodded. "Brass, you wanna explain, or shall I?" The SLM didn't care.  
  
"I'll explain. You see, Metabee, when you pulled that thing off of Rokusho's che-Hey where'd that Rokusho go?"  
  
Metabee gave her a funny look. "Brass, keep up! He's in my he-"  
  
"Not THAT Rokusho!" Brass she looked around the clearing. It was just the three of them. Foxfire finally understood what she meant and got up as well.  
  
"Hey yeah where IS that Rokusho?"  
  
"Can someone PLEASE explain to me?!" 


	12. Lost And Found

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any of the characters from the original manga. I own Foxfire and the plot to this fanfic. I also own myself, don't worry, I checked. You cannot sue. Why you ask? Because BLEUH! If you sue me I'll send out my ferret and bear faced gremlin after you. BLEUH.  
  
Author's Note: I'd just like to reply to the reviews that I got from Naora- Kai and Madman. Also just say something to Nekoian.  
  
Naora: I LOATHE Oceana and Rokusho coupling. Well actually anyone paired up with Rokusho will be hated. I think the whole Rokusho an Oceana couple was brought up by Jedi-and.  
  
Mad man: Awwww that's so sweet! Tell your friends I said thank you!  
  
Nekoian: I put that picture you sent me colored up as my desktop wallpaper :P.  
  
---------------  
  
Metabee had taken a seat in a space of dried up ground to listen to the long and quite confusing explanation to the events. Rokusho had to help a little though to enlighten them all of what might've really happened.  
  
The whole thing took about an hour. Brass left for a couple minutes to call out for the body of Rokusho, but there was no answer.  
  
"I don't understand where he could've gone!" She said, a bit ruffled from the annoyance. Could things possibly get any worse?  
  
Foxfire gave a shrug, not having any idea either. "He must've just wandered off by accident, that's all."  
  
Brass nodded, acknowledging that possibility. She took a seat. "I'm sure he'll come back then. He knows where we are." She lied back in the grass and sighed. "Right now I would just like to take a break."  
  
Foxfire nodded in agreement. "Don't we all." The FOX herself leaned back against a tree and closed her optics. But Metabee couldn't stand sitting still.  
  
"Not me! I wanna find that stupid metal thing and I want Rokusho out of my head. He bugs me...."  
  
Foxfire laughed. "Well let us have a break for a little while. You search, we'll watch."  
  
Metabee nodded and walked out into the clearing, getting a shudder of his own as he looked at the place clearly for the first time since the other day. It was... haunting.  
  
Meanwhile, Rokusho was still looking around. He hadn't meant to wander off so far away from the group. But he just wanted to scout the whole area. He hadn't even noticed yet that he was out of yelling range from them.  
  
He was having the same annoying problem as Foxfire and Brass had had. And this even happened to him and Metabee a couple times as well.  
  
Obviously, a lot of different shiny things found their way into the forest. And it was beginning to tick him off.  
  
-----------------  
  
Sea Slug slinked back to the current Rubber Robo hideout. To anyone else, a shack.  
  
He sighed in defeat, panting a little as well. After the whole battle he had scarpered off as quick as he could. Unfortunately, that led to him getting lost in the forest. It took him almost two days to find his way out.  
  
And THEN he had to walk all the way back to the hideout. No thanks to the other members, of course. Then again, their motto WAS 'Every Robo for Themselves!'  
  
"I'll make sure to change that." He mumbled to himself. Having been doing that for awhile now.  
  
He banged on the door. There was some scrambling around noises and some hushing of voices.  
  
"Shht! Shh! Euh... who iiiiiissss it?" Squidguts' voice called. However he had changed it to a few higher pitches.  
  
Sea Slug rolled his eyes behind his dark sunglasses and pounded harder on the door.  
  
"It's ME you idiots! Now Let. Me. In!" He gritted his teeth together, causing a very squeaky noise. Gill Girl was the one to open the door and moving aside to let him in.  
  
"My apologies, Sea Slug! We had no idea-"  
  
"What? You had no idea that you LEFT me in that forest?!" He screamed angrily, three stress veins popping up. "Did it even OCCUR to you that maybe me not showing up for nearly TWO days might hint to the fact I was still THERE?!"  
  
After a few more minutes of ranting at the whole gang, he passed out in exhaustion on the floor. Once they got him into a chair and threw a blanket over him, Shrimp Lips walked up to him.  
  
"Well? Did it work?" He asked, almost anxiously. Sea Slug looked up, glaring.  
  
"Is that all you care-"  
  
"Yes, it's ALL I care about! Now tell me how it went!" Shrimp Lips obviously wasn't one for pity and sympathy. Sea Slug sighed and sat up in his chair.  
  
" Well there's good news, and there's bad news."  
  
"Oh let's hear the good news first! I love good news!" Squidguts chirped happily.  
  
Sea Slug nodded. "Well the device worked, and our Rokusho was PURE evil! Probably EVILER than evil!"  
  
"His name's Rokusho then?" Gill Girl asked. Sea Slug nodded again, this time on confirmation.  
  
"A couple of his buddies showed up and were calling him that. There were a couple strong Medabots there. A yellow KBT and a red FOX type."  
  
"A yellow KBT? Aren't those way out of date?" Shrimp Lips piped up. Sea Slug shrugged.  
  
"You'd think so, but this KBT starts the bad news. He fought up against Rokusho, and unfortunately, we lost. Metabee got that device of yours off of him and they both blacked out."  
  
Sea Slug leaned back into the chair and closed his eyes, hoping to get a good nap. But of course, Shrimp Lips wouldn't have it. He climbed up and stood on Sea Slug's lap.  
  
"Well then, where is it?" The Rubber Robo 'leader' rose an eyebrow.  
  
"Where's what?" The infant man jumped on Sea Slug's lap.  
  
"The device you idiot!! Don't tell me you left it there!" He shouted, even if he was only a few inches from his face, including his ears.  
  
Sea Slug groaned, knowing that this could not lead to good things.  
  
-----------------  
  
"Tell me again WHY we're here, Shrimp Lips? If we failed, why are we coming back for the device?" Gill Girl asked curiously as the three (Sea Slug finally whined his way out of it) trudged through the forest grounds.  
  
"BECAUSE, Gill Girl, the device WORKED. And that's reason enough to come back." Shrimp Lips was on Squidguts' shoulders.  
  
"But Shrimp Lips, the forest is a BIG place. How are we supposed to find that ONE spot?"  
  
"Well, there's something you don't know about our friend Squidguts here." He patted the big Robo's head. "He may be stupid and have the intelligence of a four year old, but he's got a photographic memory!"  
  
The red head raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding... right? HE has a photographic memory?" She pointed to the big lug skeptically.  
  
"Heheh, I can still remember the day I was born!" Squid Guts giggled. Shrimp Lips and Gill Girl sweat dropped.  
  
"Come on! Take us to where we were yesterday Squidguts!" Shrimp Lips barked. The big man made a salute, like a soldier, and started walking again.  
  
------------------  
  
Rokusho looked up, finally noticing he couldn't hear the others at all. It had been particularly quiet, which was bugging him. Now here was why.  
  
"That's perfect." He grumbled. "This is just PERFECT! I'm lost. I am completely lost!" He kicked a tree stump and glared all around him.  
  
After a few moments of just standing there in anger, Rokusho sighed in defeat and lied back on the ground.  
  
"I hate this stupid forest." He mumbled to himself. That was when he started hearing voices.  
  
"Are you SURE he's not just leading us around randomly?" A woman's voice asked. The KWG type bolted up. They went Foxfire and the others. So there were other people here then?  
  
"Yes I'm SURE!" A nasally man's voice replied. There were thumps for footsteps, coming closer.  
  
Rokusho stood up and waited for the others to come into sight. His sharp red optics scanning the direction where the voices had come from.  
  
"Hmmm, we went past this bush, and then we came into a clearing...." The three came out into the patch of no trees and saw Rokusho standing there, looking at them.  
  
"Euh... Hi there." 


	13. A Lie And A Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any of the characters from the original manga. Horumarin owns Medabots. I own myself and Foxfire and the plot to this fanfic. I also own the device so... BACK OFF!  
  
Author's Note: Sorry I missed last week's update. Exams kill guys. All week man.  
  
---------  
  
"Where could Rokusho have gone to?" Brass asked herself, her tone concern and worry. The two femmes were off their break and looking through tree branches into different paths.  
  
The KWG type had been gone for twenty minutes now. After ten minutes Brass began asking where he could've been looking. After another few minutes Foxfire soon grew worried herself.  
  
"This IS his first time in the forest. I probably would've been surprised if he HADN'T gotten lost." Foxfire took a climb up a tree so a sight up high.  
  
Metabee stomped down some weeds and his green optics scanned the ground. The second part of his mind, Rokusho, was still trying to retrace his steps. But it was hard when your body kept walking away from where you were looking.  
  
"Rokuuuushooo!" Brass shouted, cupping her hands over the sides of her mouth to echo it more. Suddenly out of nowhere, Foxfire fell out of her tree and landed on the ground. WELL, landed isn't the best word, more or less smacked onto the ground. She was holding her ear audio receivers. The loud yelling at shot through her sensitive hearing chargers and... well apparently caused her to fall.  
  
Her optics were tightly shut and were flinching in pain. When the ringing in her audio receivers finally died down, Foxfire looked up angrily, her optics still a light pink.  
  
"LOUD enough, BRASS?" She shouted, wincing slightly. The SLM type jumped back a little and held her arms tightly to her chest.  
  
Of course Brass hadn't known her yelling would've effected Foxfire, but now it seemed pretty obvious what with her large ears and sensitive hearing abilities.  
  
Metabee hadn't expected Foxfire to snap at Brass like that. But he guessed even she could get angry on her own sometimes.  
  
"Hey, it's okay Foxfire. Brass didn't know." Metabee coaxed for the FOX to calm down a little.  
  
For once, Metabee's idea worked. Foxfire sighed and twitched her ears a little.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you Brass. My ears were ringing, that's all." She bowed in apology and flipped her tail around a little. Brass nodded and dropped her arms to her sides again.  
  
"It's okay, I'm sorry for yelling too. I should've known." The two femmes smiled at each other like the friends they were. The KBT was glad to see the two make up. But what had really gotten him was that he half expected Foxfire's dark side to pop out again. It was such a relief to know they wouldn't have to be dealing with HER anytime soon.  
  
Metabee took a step back, preparing to turn around and start looking around again, but the heel of his foot scrunched on something.  
  
--------------------  
  
Rokusho took a step back, getting a bad feeling from his medal about these freaks. Black rubber clothing? Plastic, yellow antennae? A man that looked like a baby? It just didn't fell very right to be around them.  
  
Shrimp Lips slid off Squidguts' shoulders and took a cautious step towards Rokusho. He recognized the KWG type very well and devised a plan of his own at that very second. Before Shrimp Lips got any closer to him, he whispered over his shoulder to the other two,  
  
"Follow my lead.." The small man open up his arms and curled his lips into a smile, as if welcoming the Medabot. "Rokusho! You've come back to us!"  
  
"Eh?" Rokusho furrowed the edge of his optics in confusion. "How do you know my name?"  
  
Shrimp Lips prayed to every god he had ever heard of that the effect of having that device being torn off had actually happened.  
  
"Don't tell me you don't remember us!" He made a fake gasp and softly slapped his own right cheek in fake disbelief. "What did those people DO to you?"  
  
"What are you talking about? Who are you people? Answer me!" Rokusho's tone turned cold. What were these weirdoes trying to pull?  
  
Gill Girl finally got wind of the plan and stepped up beside Shrimp Lips.  
  
"Why it's US Rokusho! Your masters.... Your friends!" The red head knelt down and took an expression of relief.  
  
Rokusho's optics widened, giving the two Rubber Robo's funny looks.  
  
"It's awful what they've done to you!" Shrimp Lips put his face into his hands a put in a few fake sobs. "Taking you away from us *fakesob* giving you amnesia *fakesob* with that rotten device! Oh what a world!"  
  
Personally, Gill Girl thought Shrimp Lips was over doing it but went along with it, crying into her own hands now. Squid Guts could only decide to do one thing to help the situation. Act like himself.  
  
So he ran over to Rokusho, picked him up easily and brought him into a great bear hug.  
  
"Oh I'll never let you out of my sight again!" He coaxed, almost like a caring mother to an infant. Rokusho felt many joints become dented inwards, his optics going circular and grunting in pain.  
  
The medabot kicked Squid Guts in the gut and while the giant held it in pain, he escaped from his grip and jumped back, now very hesitant and cautious of his movements.  
  
"You STILL have not answered my questions! Who are you people and who exactly do you think *I* am?!"  
  
"Rokusho, Rokusho, Rokusho." Shrimp Lips repeated while shaking his head, as if disappointed for some reason. "Don't be so hostile, we're your family!"  
  
"What?" The KWG type took a few steps back. "You're mistaken! My Medafighter is Professor Hushi!" He defended. The three Rubber Robos stared at him incredulously, but Gill Girl rushed in.  
  
"Rokusho, that man died years ago. You can ask anyone. WE are your Medafighters."  
  
"Rokuuuushooo!" A voice shouted out from about a hundred yards away. Rokusho turned his head to the source of the sound. After the voice there followed a large THUMP!  
  
Rokusho knew that voice. He looked at the Rubber Robos for a second, not exactly sure what to do.  
  
"What? There are other Medabots here?!" Shrimp Lips suddenly fell very silent and nervous. He finally decided on an action and cupped his hands over his audio transmission.  
  
"BRASS! I'M OVER HERE!"  
  
---------------------  
  
The three heard Rokusho's voice call to them from quite a ways over.  
  
"I think it came from that direction!" Brass pointed to where Rokusho's voice had sounded. Metabee nodded in agreement but cast a wary look over his shoulder to what he had stepped on. He lifted his foot up and saw a slightly crushed and bent metal thingamajigger.  
  
"Euh, hold on guys. I... I think I found something."  
  
Foxfire and Brass gave him a funny look and walked over to him. Metabee bent down and picked up the little thingamajigger gently, making sure not to damage it anymore than he already had.  
  
They winced their optics a little to closely examine the object. Suddenly, Foxfire jumped back and covered her hands over her audio transmission in mid-gasp.  
  
"It's that device thing! Oh my gosh that's the device!" Metabee saw it too now; both him and Rokusho recognized it. It was the device, the same that had caused this whole mess and done so much damage itself.  
  
The Rokusho inside Metabee's body felt an urge take over him. An urge to destroy this simple metal object. To make sure it could never do any more bad and to destroy it for making him such a monster.  
  
"Well we should take this back to Miss Karin's house and leave." Brass stated. Foxfire nodded, noticing Metabee's angry expression. She slowly reached out and removed it from his hand.  
  
He looked up with his emerald green optics and pushed aside his anger with the small object.  
  
"Let's go get Rokusho's body then." He said, standing up to his feet.  
  
"Right." 


	14. The Hesitant Truth

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Medabots. I do NOT get a profit from it. I don't even get a profit from writing fanfics ABOUT Medabots. I feel like I've been ripped off.... That's why I like getting paid in reviews! Whooo! Well I own Foxfire and the device, and whoever is inhabiting Rokusho's body. I own my plot, so NEH. Horumarin, the god that he is, owns Medabots. You may use my characters, but ask my permission. If you steal them.... Well let me say that I have access to very lethal chemicals in my science room : )  
  
Author's Note: There's a moral to this chapter guys, kind of inspired by that news story about the Eleven-year-old girl who got abducted last week...  
  
Foxfire covered her audio receivers, the small metal object in one of them. She gave a nod to Brass, who nodded back before yelling.  
  
"Rokusho! Shout back so we can find you!" The FOX winced slightly but besides that she was fine.  
  
They waited a moment or two before Rokusho finally replied.  
  
"This WAY! Come quick!" The cry sounded distressed. The Medabots exchanged worried looks and started running.  
  
" It came from the northwest area!" Brass informed them as they sped up into a sprint.  
  
"Get BACK!" They heard Rokusho scream.  
  
"Rokusho!" Foxfire shouted back, her expression now concern and scared. She ran ahead of the two to see what was going on.  
  
"Foxfire, wait!" Metabee called, not sure what could be happening to Rokusho's body, but afraid if she got too far ahead, it could get her too... Like in all those Horror movies!  
  
Metabee and Brass pushed through a cut of bushes and fallen branches before making it into another clearing.  
  
What they saw definitely wasn't what they had expected.  
  
Three Rubber Robos-- Squid Guts, Gill Girl and Shrimp Lips-stood just a few feet away from Rokusho's body. Whom seemed to have tripped back onto his rear.  
  
Foxfire was already helping him up to his feet. She looked just as shocked to see the Rubber Robos as the others. Anyone would've.  
  
"What do YOU three want!" Metabee glared at them with a powerful hatred. The Rokusho in his mind did the same. They both knew that the Rubber Robos were the cause to all their trouble.  
  
Shrimp Lips was determined to make this plan work. "Us? What are YOU three doing here? How DARE you show your faces!"  
  
"Eh?" Brass quipped in confusion. Foxfire glared right along with Metabee.  
  
"Like you're one to be indignant! Get out of here now before we get angry." Her tone was almost a growl.  
  
"Not until you give us Rokusho! He belongs to us!" He yelled. The other two Robos nodded in agreement. That brought on some confused expressions.  
  
Metabee nearly doubled-over, "What?!"  
  
'They're insane!' Rokusho's voice called out, half in anger, half in surprise. It was hard to tell without an expression to go by.  
  
"You heard us!" Gill Girl piped up. "Give back Rokusho! Don't make us use force!" 'Blech I hate this good guy talk.' She thought in disgust, though making sure to keep a sincere look.  
  
Rokusho came to his feet and looked to Foxfire in confusion.  
  
"They said that Professor Hushi died years ago...." His scarlet optics turned serious as he considered what words to use next carefully. "Where IS my Medafighter?"  
  
The FOX type fell silent, having no idea how to answer him. Even worse, if she told him the truth, he'd never believe her.  
  
"Well?" He pressed, now turning his gaze to Metabee and Brass. But of course, the two had no idea.  
  
Shrimp Lips expression turned to sly accomplishment. This was amazing; the plan was working! Nothing could go wrong.  
  
"I'll tell you where your Medafighter is." Rokusho's deep voice said calmly, although coming from Metabee's body.  
  
Rokusho's body looked to the KBT body and waited for this explanation.  
  
"Your--- Our Medafighter, Professor Hushi, is not dead. The fact is that I have been searching for him for years. And I still do to this day, search for him. But, of course," he gestured to his body. "I have been... postponed."  
  
Metabee and Brass gasped, certainly not expecting such an answer. But Rokusho's optics grew to a glare. " You expect me to actually BELIEVE that?! You obviously didn't put much thought into that lie!"  
  
Metabee's body glared. "Yes, it is a ridiculous explanation, isn't it? Don't you think I could've come up with something much more believable? I could've told you many different things that would've made much more sense, but no. I chose to tell you something that may seem farfetched, but is true."  
  
Rokusho was silenced. He averted his optics, as if in thought, then looked back up. He nodded in acknowledgement, and Metabee nodded back.  
  
Metabee then turned to the Rubber Robos. "As for you three, if you wish to leave here unharmed, I suggest leaving NOW."  
  
Brass, Foxfire and Rokusho as well gave them the same warning look. Shrimp Lips could not take losing, and he would not.  
  
"Fine, if you won't come with us calmly, we'll take you by force!" He whipped up his wrist and pressed a single button. "Transport-Noir!"  
  
The holographic beam was sent to a spot on the ground, and out came the sleek Medabot of a BCT type. BCT--- meaning Black Cat.  
  
She had a face like Peppercat only her optics were an amber gold and her ears were much smaller. Her leg parts were thin while the lower half made her look as if she were wearing boots. There were small silver horns sticking out from the top knuckle joints on her hands and her tail was all cord.  
  
Metabee walked to Rokusho's side and stood his ground; Foxfire and Brass did the same.  
  
"Hey, you can't all gang up on her! That's not fair!" Gill Girl shouted angrily. Rokusho's optics tightened.  
  
"And I suppose lying to me and trying to fool me into coming with you was so much more of a fair tactic!"  
  
"Enough" Shrimp Lips barked; stress veins become noticeable. "We will pick which Medabot to face, seeing as we're the only Medafighters here."  
  
"No way!" Foxfire yelled. "What makes you think yo-"  
  
"Foxfire, stop." Metabee whispered, and it was Metabee's voice as well. The FOX type looked at him curiously. "Foxfire, we're ALL strong enough to take HER on." He said, gesturing to the Noir Medabot. "I don't think it really matter WHO they choose."  
  
Foxfire considered the idea. She guessed it was kind of their advantage....  
  
"Okay... I guess." Foxfire stayed quiet. Shrimp Lips nodded and dramatically pointed to the 'bot least suspected in all of this chaos.  
  
Brass blinked her pink optics as the small Rubber Robo pointed to her.  
  
"Eh? Me?" She questioned his decision, and suddenly fell very nervous. Metabee slapped a hand to his forehead.  
  
"Ah MAN! I forgot about Brass!" Everyone else fell over anime-style.  
  
"And don't even TRY making us change our mind!" Gill Girl stated, looking very smug at the moment.  
  
Rokusho sighed in annoyance and shot a scorn Metabee's way. The KBT sweat dropped.  
  
"Euh, sorry guys." He said, not really knowing what else TO say. Brass held her hands close to her chest and her expression swam from worry to fear.  
  
"But I can't fight without Miss Erika. I can't even fight that well to begin with!" She exclaimed, backing up slightly.  
  
"Don't worry Brass, we'll do what we can from over here." Foxfire did her best to reassure the SLM type. It wasn't going far.  
  
"Are you sure none of you cannot take my place?" She looked to the three for answers. Rokusho, Foxfire and Metabee shook their heads for a 'no'.  
  
"Just do your best Brass. I'm sure that'll be more than enough." Rokusho managed to say his kind words, which actually did cheer Brass up a little.  
  
She walked out of the group and to the sight of everyone. She faced Noir, making sure to keep a confident look in her optics.  
  
'Here it goes....' 


	15. Brass' Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots! What a surprise, EH? I don't even make a profit off of this! This is volunteer work! Not cool! Well I do own Foxfire. And the device. And Noir. And even the fanfic! Woohoo! Score! If you want to use my characters, please ask first. I think it would be cool if someone used one of them ^^.  
  
Author's Note: I hope the Brass fans out there enjoy this! There are a few features on her that I added out of pure inspiration from watching the only episode on Medabots where Brass actually fights with Erika. These features SHOULD be standard though......... Again, hope you like!  
  
Brass was just about to step forward to face Noir, when there came out a large shrub in between the two groups. Suddenly, out popped Mr. Referee! Uniform and all.  
  
He brushed off the leaves from his shirt and cleared his throat.  
  
"I now declare this match between Brass and Shrimp Lips' Noir. And I shall act as referee, me, Mr. Referee so no one will get hurt!" He turned to the Medabots. "Ready?"  
  
Shrimp Lips gave an approving nod while Brass nodded as well.  
  
'As ready as I'll ever be.' She thought to herself, aiming her right arm up.  
  
"RooooBaTTLE!" Mr. Referee swung down his arms and jumped to the side.  
  
"Come on Brass!" Foxfire cheered, the others soon following with encouragement of their own.  
  
"You can do it Brass!"  
  
"Kick some skidplate!"  
  
"Don't give up!"  
  
Brass felt her self mentally smile as they cheered her on from behind. She would do it to prove she could!  
  
"Noir, let's make this quick I want to bring Rokusho back by sundown at the MOST!" Shrimp Lips barked into his Medawatch.  
  
Noir nodded and crouched down, preparing to pounce on her prey. Brass. It was then that they noticed a tail swimming in the air behind the BCT type.  
  
Brass gulped down hard and readied her guns. She had never Robattled without her Medafighter, so this would be one of those 'wing it' things.  
  
"Noir! Make a jump over it and use your claws!"  
  
Noir acknowledged the command and ran towards Brass. She braced her self and made sure to keep her optics open as the Black Cat stopped only just two meters or so away from her, and then leapt into the air.  
  
She turned her body vertically upside down, spinning around as she did so. Looking very much like a gymnast.  
  
Noir reached out her arms and made a slash at Brass with the spikes at the ends of her knuckles. She only just missed the SLM type; nearly taking off the bow that sat atop her head.  
  
When Noir landed, Brass regained what was left of her composure and started firing at the cat.  
  
Robattling wasn't a spectator sport, especially for Medabots. It was hard watching Brass just stand there while Noir went on the offensive with her thin cat-like moves. Metabee was muttering things under his breath while Foxfire constantly had urges to jump into the fight.  
  
Rokusho was no better. If he had fingernails, he would've been biting them down violently. Instead he discovered a new bad habit. He tapped his foot when he was tense.  
  
Noir ran out of the shooting range of the Sailor's short shots and made another leap over her, using the same technique with the clawed spikes on her hand.  
  
But this time she hit Brass. She slashed at her head and left a red scratch more.  
  
Brass stumbled slightly, but kept her ground.  
  
'30 percent damage to head.'  
  
"Come on Brass!" Metabee yelled, loud enough for everyone to hear. Foxfire winced before following suit.  
  
"You can do it Brass!"  
  
"Show that cat who's Boss!"  
  
Shrimp Lips grinned evilly. "Keep it up Noir." He coaxed. Noir nodded and ran in for another leap.  
  
Brass glared with her pink optics and aimed her guns. 'Target Lock sequence commence.'  
  
Noir didn't bother to take in the fact that Brass' systems were now aiming their guns more carefully at her. Nor did she notice that Brass' optics turned green and watched as the BCT type once more took her jump over her.  
  
Red laser points appeared on Noir's body. But of course, she didn't notice. She was too busy filling out the command of her Medafighter.  
  
And Shrimp Lips didn't notice either. Not even Metabee, Rokusho or Foxfire noticed.  
  
Noir made another clean cut. But this time along her shoulder plates. A few splinters of oil sprung loose. Brass twitched slightly, but kept her optics open.  
  
'46 percent damage to mid body.'  
  
"How can she just let that cat go AT her like that?!" Metabee sputtered. Foxfire and Rokusho were confused as well. It was like Brass wasn't putting up a fight at all!  
  
Brass's guns clicked in and she mentally put on a smug grin. 'Here it goes.........' she thought, the same thing she had thought when she had started this whole ordeal.  
  
Out of Noir's audio transmission came a high and almost evil cackle. It took a couple of them off guard. But Brass stood strong. She wasn't moved or even taken aback by the laugh.  
  
Instead her optics went back to their pink features and waited for Noir to take another jump.  
  
"This last one will finish her off Noir! This time, aim for the neck!" Shrimp Lips' plan was simple. Slice through the neck joint to make her spill out enough oil!  
  
Noir flicked her tail around playfully, narrowing her amber optics and wiping off the spikes with some of Brass' oil on it.  
  
She ran again, pounced again, spun through the air again---  
  
But this time the red dot trailed her and so did Brass' guns.  
  
"Short Shots!" Brass yelled, now shooting at Noir's chest, taking the cat off guard.  
  
"Yay Brass!" Foxfire exclaimed. Metabee actually laughed at the BCT type.  
  
"Stupid cat!"  
  
It wasn't only that the shots had pretty much knocked the wind out of her. It was the precision of the bullets too. They aimed on just the one spot on Noir's body and it was powerful enough to actually drill a full- fledged hole into the chest.  
  
Noir has shot back, ending up a few 10 or so yards away. Oil seeped from the wound. And Brass continued to fire. Just enough until the oil was enough to fall offline.  
  
"Oil reserves failing. 65 perce—85—90 percent dama--- Body function cease. Oil reserves failing.'  
  
"That is enough!" Mr. Referee called, holding up a hand to Brass. The SLM type immediately stopped her firing. She was almost out of bullets anyway. "Win goes to team Brass!"  
  
"Yaay!" Brass jumped in the air and extended her arms out. Foxfire, Metabee and Rokusho ran over to her, exchanging compliments and congratulations.  
  
"That was GREAT Brass!" Rokusho said. The FOX type nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah, you should've seen the look on her face when you first got her!"  
  
"Yeah! Stupid cat!" They all laughed.  
  
Shrimp Lips grumbled something non-repeatable and grabbed Noir.  
  
"Let's go." He said sulkily to Gill Girl and Squid Guts. They nodded with their heads down in shame, and started walking.  
  
Brass sighed in relief and fell back to sit on the ground. "That was the first time I ever Robattled without Miss Erika."  
  
"Well you did fine Brass." Foxfire held up the device. "Now that this is all done with, we really should be going now."  
  
"Especially before it gets dark."  
  
Metabee shrugged and turned on his heel. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" 


	16. Curiosity Killed The KBT

Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots. Jeez, fifteen chapters later and I STILL gotta say it. Obviously I'm not made of money so obviously I DON'T own Medabots, ne? Well, I own Foxfire, the device, and the plot. Horumarin owns Medabots.  
  
Author's Note: Saweet! Made it to 50 reviews guys! Thanks so much ^^.  
  
-------------  
  
The whole group trudged together threw the woods, Metabee leading the way. It was Rokusho's side who had taken over at the moment, to most of Metabee's protest of course. But it seemed that he would be useful to actually getting OUT of the forest.  
  
The whole way, the body of Rokusho started at the device in his hand. Foxfire had been a little confused when he asked to see it for a while but had seen no reason not to.  
  
His scarlet red optics traced along the device's metal surface. Silent thoughts to himself.  
  
"What do you suppose he's thinking about?" Brass leaned over and whispered in Foxfire's audio receiver. The FOX gave a shrug.  
  
"I have no clue." She said simply. Brass inwardly sighed and threw a few curious looks Rokusho's way.  
  
"Hey! Rokusho! How long 'till we're outta here?!--- Not long Metabee, not long. Just stay patient."  
  
"That is the creepiest thing I've ever seen." Brass blurted out, her optics giving the KBT a funny look. Foxfire giggled and nodded in agreement.  
  
She turned her head to Rokusho, whom was still looking over the device. "Rokusho?" He looked up.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Yes?" The KBT had looked up as well. Foxfire sweat dropped.  
  
"Euhm, I meant him." She pointed to Rokusho's body. He looked a little embarrassed and actually turned a shade of pink while sweat dropping.  
  
"Oh-euh—sorry." He turned back to the path in front of him and continued walking. That's when Metabee took an opportunity to talk to Rokusho.  
  
'Sooo Rokusho. Just how CLOSE are you to Foxfire?' He actually tried to sound casual while asking.  
  
Rokusho raised an optic in curiosity. 'Why do you ask?' Metabee mentally shrugged, still putting on a casual act.  
  
'Well y'know you've just got me all confused. First she's on top of you at the hospital and then you're attacking her out in the forest!' So much for casual....  
  
'What?!' Rokusho yelled incredulously in his thoughts. 'First of all, that was no more than an accident in the hospital room. And SECOND of all, how dare you think I would purposely attack ANYONE with no reason!'  
  
Metabee actually had the nerve to mentally roll his optics. 'My actions in this forest were from the device! I—' Rokusho closed his own optics and let out a breath. 'My quarrel with you is pointless. Just drop this conversation.'  
  
'Oh no you don't! I want some real answers!'  
  
'I will answer your questions gladly. But don't dare put an assumption on me that I would---'  
  
'Yeah, yeah, yeah. Got it. So back to my first question. How CLOSE are you and Foxfire?'  
  
Rokusho sighed in annoyance. 'We are friends. There is nothing more than that.'  
  
'... Are you SURE?'  
  
'Yes, I am sure. AnyMORE questions?' Metabee could tell he was getting under Rokusho's armor. Yet he pressed on.  
  
'How long have you known her? Couple weeks? Months?'  
  
'A couple years or s—'  
  
'WHAAT?!'  
  
'Cease your yelling Metabee!'  
  
"Foxfire!" Metabee turned around and stopped walking. The FOX type looked up from talking with Rokusho, surprised at the sudden shout of her name.  
  
"Hunh? What is it?"  
  
"How come you never told me you knew Rokusho?! He says you've known each other for years!"  
  
The KBT got a deadpan look from her. "We've gone through this Metabee. It was never brought up who I knew! There was no point in telling you about him."  
  
'He REALLY needs to get over it.' The dark Foxfire commented.  
  
'He's just a little jealous, that's all.'  
  
'He's just a LOT jealous.'  
  
'... Hush up.'  
  
Metabee turned back around in a huff and grumbled a little, resuming his walking. Foxfire let out a breath, shaking her head a little.  
  
"Why is he so hung up about you knowing Rokusho?" Rokusho's body asked curiously. She gave a small shrug.  
  
"He's just a little (LOT!) jealous. Don't pay any attention to it." She waved at Metabee from behind as if dismissing the subject. "So what was your question again?"  
  
"I asked about when this is all over. I mean, when Rokusho is back in... er—here." He hesitantly pointed to himself. "And Metabee has his body back. When all that's done, what happens to me?"  
  
"Eh?" Foxfire blinked in confusion, not sure what he was getting at. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well Rokusho is in here, will *I* as in, my personality, just be... gone?" He almost shivered at the thought. Foxfire withdrew her head back in surprise.  
  
"I—I hadn't thought of that. It didn't--?" Foxfire cut off the rest of her sentence. She had been going to say 'It didn't even come into consideration' but she didn't want to hurt his feelings or offend him.  
  
Rokusho saw her concerned expression and dimmed his optics.  
  
"So, I'm just gonna go offline then?" Foxfire looked up anxiously.  
  
"H-hey. We don't know how this is even gonna turn out. We got this device just so we could get some bearings. I mean," She gestured to Metabee," they could be stuck together forever for all I know."  
  
"WHAT?!" Metabee whirled around with his optics wide open. "There is no WAY I am—"  
  
"I said I don't know!" Foxfire shouted defensively. Metabee gave an unsure look, but once again turned around and kept walking.  
  
Brass almost laughed at Metabee's actions. Not that she expected any less from him. It must've been a VERY scary thought to be stuck with a person you didn't like very much.  
  
"Rokusho?" She questioned his name, not looking to the body but to the KBT. Both turned their heads, getting a feeling of de ja vu. "How much longer is it until we're out of here?" She was beginning to miss Erika.  
  
Metabee looked around at where he was. To them it was all the same. Trees, bushes, weeds. But apparently he knew where he was and saw the differences.  
  
"Another half hour or so. Not long." Brass nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
Metabee noticed that the sun was finally starting to set. They had spent most of the day searching for that clearing and the device, so it must've been some where around six or seven o'clock.  
  
'Hey Rokusho.' Metabee's voice interrupted his train of thoughts. Probably more probing questions about his knowledge of Foxfire.  
  
'Yes Metabee?'  
  
'I... is your Medafighter really missing?' Rokusho blinked a couple times in surprise, certainly not expecting ANYTHING like that.  
  
'Yes...'  
  
'How long?' It just didn't matter anymore to Rokusho. He had already told them enough, now he was just elaborating. So he didn't hesitate to answer.  
  
'Years.' But that didn't stop him from answering with a slightly sad tone.  
  
'... What was he like?'  
  
'Euh—' These questions were starting to remind him of Foxfire and how curious she had been when they had been reunited a couple months ago. 'He was... My medafighter was a kind man. A scientist.'  
  
'Really?'  
  
'Yes.' It actually felt good to get it off of his chest. To let some one else know of what his Medafighter was like and who he was. To preserve his memory until he was found...  
  
Dedicated To Professor Hushi. We're Still Looking For Yeah! 


	17. Car Ride Conversation

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots. I do not own Fanfiction.net. I do not own the characters from the original manga. I own Foxfires, the device, and myself (woohoo!). I also own the plot to this fic. No profit. Horumarin owns Medabots.  
  
Author's Note: Nick Johnson, I posted answers to your questions in the review box. Check 'em out. And to everyone else, what the slag is going on with ff.net? Anybody know? Oh well, guess it's over now... Blaagh, Second note, this gets mushy _  
  
'Are we there yet?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Are we there yet?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'...'  
  
'Fina—'  
  
'Are we there yet NOW?'  
  
"No Metabee!" Rokusho's optics flinched in anger, Brass could've fell over with how much she was laughing. Foxfire and Rokusho's body weren't far behind either.  
  
"I-I is he STILL doing that?" Foxfire gasped out, clutching her get.  
  
Rokusho actually grew a red stress vain on his KBT helmet. "Yes." He gritted out from his audio transmission.  
  
After only a few minutes of silence from everyone Metabee had gotten bored and started getting restless. And what better way then to choose the impatient six-year-old way and keep asking 'are we there yet?'  
  
No one had ever seen Rokusho get so frustrated over something, so it was definitely quite a sight.  
  
Rokusho's body took in a deep breath before sighing. "Oh that was funny." He said, regaining normal breathing. Foxfire and Brass nodded in agreement.  
  
'And you're POSITIVE we're going in the right direction.'  
  
Oh great, he had started up AGAIN. Rokusho rolled his optics and clenched his fists.  
  
'Yes, Metabee. I'm positive.'  
  
'You're sure?'  
  
'... YES.'  
  
Metabee could've chuckled with how annoyed Rokusho was getting. But managed to keep him self in tact.  
  
Rokusho let out a mighty sigh as he looked ahead, relieved about something.  
  
"We're HERE."  
  
'Hunh?'  
  
"We are?"  
  
"Yay!"  
  
Just ahead of the group of Medabots was a space of trees beyond the path and in the space you could make out a black metal luster of shine. Only a hundred yards off.  
  
The three (that's if you don't count Rokusho and Metabee as two people...) of them ran up and recognized the shiny black material to be the parked limousine, waiting for them outside the forest. Just as it had been when they left it earlier that day.  
  
"Oh I can't wait to see Miss Erika again." Brass chirped happily. She skipped towards the car, but with the damages from her Robattle, her ankle joint twitched out of place easily as soon as she came to a small golfer hole in the ground. "Ooowww!"  
  
"Brass! What's wrong?" Foxfire walked up to the SLM type and helped her up. Metabee ran up too.  
  
"Y'okay Brass?  
  
"Nnnngh. My ankle feels displaced. It must be because of the Robattle." Brass was forced to hop a little on her working foot, putting her arm over Foxfire's shoulder for support, and saw that her foot part was hanging on by only a thread of wiring.  
  
"Well at least we won't be walking home." Rokusho's body put in. They nodded, sweat dropping a little. Metabee turned around and bent down a little.  
  
"Then I'll just carry her over to the car. It's only—what?—30 yards?"  
  
Brass's face crossed with crimson. "Oh no, no, no! That's okay!" She suddenly took a strong hold to Foxfire. There was a death grip on one of her shoulder parts.  
  
Metabee shrugged casually and started walking to the limousine. "Whatever."  
  
Brass whispered a soft, "Phew." Before limping with Foxfire's shoulders as support to the limousine as well. Rokusho was even nice enough to hold the door open for them while they got in.  
  
"Oooh it feels so nice to be back against the cushions." Foxfire curled up against the limousine seats and actually gave out a yawn. Brass nodded in agreement, being the one who had just came out of a Robattle, she had a RIGHT to be tired.  
  
Rokusho's body didn't feel very much tired, but liked the idea of at least lying down. Metabee didn't do anything of the sort. Instead he turned on the TV inside their compartment and began watching documentaries and such. His green optics then looked like they were considering something, and hesitant as well.  
  
Finally, he looked up to Foxfire. Her optics were barely half-open. But she was still awake. She gave a small wave with one of the hands on her lap. He nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
The KBT looked around, seeing if everyone else was asleep. He was unsure about the Rokusho inside of him but didn't put too much thought about him.  
  
"Foxfire?"  
  
"(Insert yawning noise here)... yeah?"  
  
"Uh—I never got to say this before. What with everything going on. Well I kinda did before... but I wanted to do it properly."  
  
Foxfire quirked an optics, sitting up properly in her seat. "What is it Metabee?" She tried wracking her sensors for what he might be talking about.  
  
"I—I'm sorry for not trusting you."  
  
The FOX type blinked in surprise, not sure what to say. She'd never heard Metabee say sorry to anyone but Ikki. And although he had said it earlier to her while Rokusho had still been on his evil edge, she hadn't really taken it into serious consideration.  
  
But now he was saying it AGAIN, even though she had been perfectly calm around him, as if nothing had happened, the air had been cleared, he still said it to make sure she knew.  
  
Foxfire inwardly smiled, softening her optics. "It's okay Metabee." But that caused her fists to clench. She had to tell Metabee. Tell him that... that she didn't feel the same. Before this got out of hand.  
  
Oh slag, it had gotten out of hand long ago. Now she was just avoiding the fact.  
  
"Metabee... I have something to say too." He looked up curiously, certainly not expecting that. Foxfire took in a breath. She couldn't stammer or mumble: it would just make her sound guilty of how she felt.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Metabee... how do you feel about me?"  
  
"Hunh? What do you mean?"  
  
Foxfire tried to find the exact wording for what she was asking. "Euhh... Do you like me for friendship, or more than that?"  
  
Metabee got the expression of dawning. "Oh! Well I—Oh." Then he got the dawn of understanding. Of what she was REALLY getting at. "Well how do YOU feel?"  
  
Foxfire drew her head back in surprise. "Oh—uhm... Metabee..." She could see his expression saddening at her hesitance to answer. "Metabee I do like you more than a friend. More than a best friend! But not the way you think... Like a brother."  
  
Metabee looked up, not sure what to make of her comment but decided it was better than just friends.  
  
"Sooo you like me MORE than a friend?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But less than... what *I* think?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"... I GUESS that's okay." Metabee shrugged and looked back to the TV. Foxfire looked dumbstruck. He'd barely even given it a second thought!  
  
'And what have we learned about males today?' The dark side asked teasingly, being the coy 'bot she was.  
  
'Oh hush up.'  
  
"That's... great Metabee. That's great." Foxfire leaned back as well, and turned her optics on Brass. For a second it looked as if he optics might've been open, but they were shut. "Hope you're happy." Foxfire muttered, closing her own optics and drifting to a well needed slumber. 


	18. Embarrassing Situations And Name Games

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots, nor do I own the characters from the original manga. Horumarin owns Medabots. I own myself (morally anyway), and my character Foxfire. I also own the plot to this fic. Don't steal. It's bad. Especially from girls. That's even worse. Don't steal from girls. We scratch, and we bite. It's for your own good that I'm telling you this.  
  
Author's Note: What are you gonna do during March Break and nothing BETTER to do? Write fanfics! And if you're not familiar with the term, 'Kawaii' means cute.  
  
-------------------  
  
It was a half-hour drive, not very long. Traffic had actually cleared up in the evening so it was fast getting back to Karin's estate. Metabee had allowed sleep overcome him while watching TV. He was found snoozing away... on Rokusho's shoulder!  
  
The sudden halt of the car broke Brass's train of peaceful dream. She blinked her optics a few times and waited for the blur of sleep to go away. That's when she saw it.  
  
"O-oh my Aki. Foxfire... Foxfire wake up!" The SLM type whispered quickly, shaking Foxfire's shoulder.  
  
"Mmneeh? Whud is it?" Foxfire groaned, sitting up a little.  
  
"Quiet, quiet. Look!" Brass put a finger over her audio transmission and pointed to Rokusho and Metabee on the other side of the seating in the limousine.  
  
Foxfire scrunched the top of her optics together in confusion, rubbed the sleep from her optics and looked at what Brass was getting all giddy about.  
  
The sight was priceless. Enough said.  
  
Rokusho's body was sound asleep, hands in his lap and head bowed. Metabee had actually ventured over the seats in his sleep and had his head on the KWG type's shoulder. And Metabee's hand was on Rokusho's leg.  
  
Foxfire and Brass had to race out of the limousine to keep themselves from waking the two up with their laughter.  
  
That's when Karin, Erika and Ikki came outside to greet the Medabots. But the only thing the two femmes got were curious looks.  
  
"What's so funny?" Ikki asked, arching an eyebrow. His question was ignored. Instead, Brass ran over to Erika and Foxfire continued to attempt regaining her breath.  
  
"Miss Erika! Miss Erika! May I please borrow your camera?" Brass asked insistently.  
  
"Euh, sure Brass. But what for?" Erika took the camera string around her neck and lifted it off of her shoulders, carefully giving it to Brass to avoid dropping it.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll bring it right back!" Brass went back to the car and slowly opened the door. She leaned in and then a moment later there was a flash, then.  
  
"Wuthe? What was that?!" Came Metabee's voice.  
  
"Hunh? Baah! Get offa me!" And of course that would be Rokusho's body.  
  
Brass ran back and pushed the camera into Erika's arms. Foxfire convulsed into a new form of giggles along with the SLM type.  
  
The KBT type came out of the car, his visor crossed with red oil. Rokusho's body was the same. Both were blushing at the position they had been in and the fact that there was proof of it.  
  
"Brass..." Metabee gritted out, as calmly as possible. "If you have ANY decency in your medal, you will BURN the picture you just took." Rokusho nodded along in agreement.  
  
Ikki drew his head back in confusion and his eyes went wide.  
  
"Metabee! Is that you?" He called; not very sure WHAT to believe anymore after this morning's incident. Metabee gave Ikki a funny look.  
  
"Why WOULDN'T it be me? What di—OOF!"  
  
The KBT was quickly engulfed into a hug by his Medafighter.  
  
"I guess Ikki's never been away from his Medabot for so long." Karin whispered into Erika's ear. The brunette nodded while sweat dropping.  
  
"No kidding. Hey, did you guys get what you went for?" She asked. Foxfire nodded and pulled out the device from her subspace compartment.  
  
"Yeah, now all that's left is, HOW we're gonna do this...." The FOX suddenly felt very unsure of herself. Would this really be able to help put things back to normal?  
  
"Well we can leave that to the Medabot scientists I hired." Karin said cheerily leading them all back inside.  
  
Actually, Brass had to dart up to the estate just so not to get mauled by Metabee. Rokusho sighed in annoyance and walked up along beside Foxfire.  
  
"What will happen to me?" He asked Karin, Foxfire supposed he must've still been worrying about what might happen.  
  
The redhead looked back at him happily. "Who knows?" Was all she said. Rokusho stared at her incredulously.  
  
"What kind of answer is THAT?" He whispered, a bit put off. Foxfire sweat dropped.  
  
"Well it IS a good answer. Nobody knows. Soo," she patted Rokusho's back, "try not to worry about it."  
  
The KWG looked back at her before giving out a sigh. "I guess you're right."  
  
Metabee had finally given in and was walking once more. He stopped ahead and waited for Foxfire and Rokusho to be beside him. Brass was with Erika.  
  
"Hey, maybe you'll get your own body even." He suggested.  
  
Rokusho's body brightened at that comment. "Yeah, that's nice to think of."  
  
Foxfire nodded, though not sure if Metabee should get Rokusho's hopes up like that, she wasn't about to protest to it. The KWG was finally looking cheery.... She'd might as well try to join in.  
  
"Well hey, if you get your own body, you should have a name then." She chided. Both Medabots looked up and agreed with her 100 percent. (AN: It's certainly better than being called Rokusho's body)  
  
"Well what should we call him?" Metabee asked thoughtfully. Foxfire shrugged not much of a name giver. That was more or less Rokusho's j---  
  
"Ask Rokusho what his name should be." She said, nodding towards Metabee. Rokusho's body looked up, confused.  
  
"Who? Me?"  
  
"No, no. The Rokusho in Metabee. He's the one who gave me MY name."  
  
"Really?" Both Metabee and Rokusho's body asked. Foxfire laughed a little.  
  
"Just ask him what might be a good idea Metabee."  
  
The KBT looked hesitant, but caved after only a moment. "Okay, I guess. I could probably give a name 3 TIMES better than what he thinks of though."  
  
'Oi, Rokusho.'  
  
'Hmm? Yes Metabee?' His voice sounded tired. He must've woken up a few minutes ago.  
  
'What's a good name for your body buddy?'  
  
Rokusho's body stared at him incredulous at the nickname he had suddenly been given.  
  
"His wha--?!" Metabee cut him off by putting a hand up.  
  
"Shut your transmission up I'm trying to hear!"  
  
'Hmm. Well I am a Kuwagata beetle type... Why not Kuwagata?'  
  
"Kuwagata?" Metabee quirked an optic. "That sounds stup—"  
  
"That's a great name!" Rokusho's body cheered. Foxfire inwardly smiled. They were JUST getting to the doors of the estate at this point.  
  
"Man, 'nuff STAIRS." Erika groaned, finally tackling the last step. Ikki's legs were just as pained but he made sure not to show it in front of Karin. Or at least not let her see him.  
  
"Well I thought we could take the escalator but I figured we could enjoy the exercise." Karin smiled again and the door was quickly opened for her by the doorman. (AN: Door KNOB as my uncle would say)  
  
Erika's left eye twitched as she and Ikki followed, Brass close behind.  
  
"Okay so it's official." Rokusho's body announced. "My name is now Kuwagata!"  
  
"Glad to hear it!"  
  
"I still say I could'v—"  
  
"Oh hush Metabee."  
  
"I like Kuwagata."  
  
"Me too, but don't be surprised if I call you something like Kuwait for short."  
  
"As long as you don't call him Kawaii...." 


	19. The Operation

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots, nor do I own the characters from the original from the manga. I own myself (Boo YAH!), my characters which include both Foxfires, Kuwagata annd... well no it's not a CHARACTER but it's a plot device so that's just as good, I own the device. Bow to za device! It is your masta! *Worshipworship* *gaspgasp*  
  
"I assure you, we will do our best to make sure they are all safe and sound." The head scientist smiled a reassuring smile at the group, giving her word that they would do all they could.  
  
Kuwagata looked a tad nervous. His audio transmission was breathing out quite harshly. They pulled him and Metabee into a room down the hall where the scientists had been pondering and working all day for a solution.  
  
When the group had gotten inside, they certainly looked proud of themselves, a little tired but proud nevertheless.  
  
Brass curled up beside Erika, her only comfort for her worry and concern was her Medafighter. She had only just come back from getting her parts fixed up by one of the scientists, not taking more than a few minutes flat. Not that the amazement of their speed was really on her mind.  
  
They seemed to all have different ways of dealing with their worry.  
  
Ikki paced back and forth outside the door, hands behind his back and face staring at the ground in fixed concentration.  
  
Karin was actually a happy little bee, getting everyone tea and snacks. She looked unaffected by the current tense situation. Just kept saying to those who questioned her happiness (AN: *CoughErikacough*),  
  
"The scientists said they would do their best."  
  
Foxfire stayed put in her seat, ears and tail twitching at the simplest of odd noises. She too stared at the ground, just as worried about the three Medabots as everyone else.  
  
'I really do hope he comes out of this.' She thought to herself, thinking about Kuwagata.  
  
Even if he was just the left over of Rokusho's memory and personality drain, all the Medabots had come to get to know Kuwagata, even start to like him.  
  
"S-so, how do you think they'll fix this?" Ikki asked, finally walking out of his pacing and coming to sit down on one of the luxurious leather couches.  
  
Erika shook her head from side to side and shrugged, Brass still right beside her, concern and worry coming back to her.  
  
"No idea. But y'know," Erika finally brightened a little, sitting up and leaning forward. "This will be one heck of a story. Can you imagine how many papers I'll manage to sell on this topic?" She pulled out a notebook and started to scribble down some notes.  
  
Ikki sighed tiredly and rested his head back on the couch's headrest. He was too distracted to protest to Erika writing yet ANOTHER column on him and Metabee.  
  
He took a glance at Brass then scrunched his eyebrows together. "Say Brass, how did you get that much damage from the search? Did you fall or something?"  
  
The SLM type looked up and shook her head for a no. "We ran into the Rubber Robos in the for--"  
  
"You DID?!" Erika exclaimed, now more excited than ever. The three others, Ikki, Brass and Foxfire jumped when she had screamed. Karin was away getting MORE cookies. "You didn't tell me that! Ohhh I wish *I* had been there! But this just makes this even more interesting! But—how come the others didn't get any injuries?"  
  
Erika looked up, and indeed, Foxfire didn't have a single scratch on her. The FOX inwardly smiled.  
  
"Brass took on the Rubber Robos all on her own." She explained, seeing Brass's cheek plates suddenly flush with red oil.  
  
"Wow! That's so cool! MY Medabot took on the Rubber Robos all on her own!" Erika was practically giddy. No, never mind. She WAS giddy. She could barely even write now with the news buzzing around in her head. So instead, she dug into the book bag she had brought over, the one written with blue marker on the front 'Erika's Reporting Equip.'  
  
"So tell me Brass," she started, clicking on a tape recorder and holding a microphone up to Brass' audio transmission, "what WAS it like fighting against the Rubber Robos?" Her voice had suddenly calmed down enough to talk professionally on the recorder.  
  
Brass blinked a few times and giggled with embarrassment.  
  
"Well, uh, it was certainly scary. But, I had everyone to cheer me on of course." Foxfire smiled again, closing her optics a little at Brass' commentary.  
  
It was a good 45 minutes before Erika finally turned off her tape recorder. She got quotes and commentary from Brass, Foxfire, and even Ikki of how he felt about the whole 'mishap' (as Erika called it) with the switch.  
  
The reporter even tried to get into where the scientists were working on the Medabots in the room down the hall. Fortunately, Ikki pulled her back before she could get a knock.  
  
"Well, that should be enough, for now." Erika sighed thoughtfully. Ikki stared at her incredulously.  
  
"What? But you got almost an hour's worth on that thing! What do you mean for now?"  
  
"Well I still need testimonies from Rokusho and Metabee!"  
  
"Why don't you go ask Karin some questions or something?" Erika looked at him like he was crazy, or had at least DONE something crazy.  
  
"Are you kidding?! I'm not getting into a room alone with her! I'll probably get sucked into baking cookies or a void of cheeriness." Brass sniggered lightly at that one.  
  
"I don't see why you don't like her. She's very nice an-"  
  
"Well of course YOU would like her." Erika waved him off, dismissing the subject and sinking into the comfy couch.  
  
Ikki was JUST about snap back at her, but there was a sound of a door opening, and then footsteps coming up the hallway.  
  
The scientist group came out, beaming proudly at them all, a few red in the face. But they were happy about something.  
  
The others stood up instantly when they saw the scientists. Ikki looked from one face to the other while Erika pulled out a camera.  
  
"Okay, okay. BEFORE we do ANYTHING, I want to get a picture of this!"  
  
"But Erika!" Ikki was tired of waiting. She ignored him and took a quick flash picture of the group and then nodded.  
  
"All right now!"  
  
The lead scientist pulled back some of her hair behind her ear. "The operation... was successful!"  
  
All the scientists parted to the sides of the hall and out came both Metabee and Rokusho. Both in their proper bodies, and both looking quite relieved.  
  
"Woohoo!" They all jumped up, cheering in celebration. Metabee ran up for a big hug with Ikki. Erika took another picture of them all rejoicing.  
  
"Wait! Wait a minute!" One of the older looking scientists held up his hands to calm them down. "There's one more friend of yours we managed to save and fix."  
  
They looked up, the Medabots realizing whom he must've meant.  
  
"Y-you mean Kuwagata?" Foxfire asked, praying she was right.  
  
The man nodded with a small smile.  
  
The new and improved Medabot came out from behind the old scientist. He had become a SAM type in the past hour and a half. There were still one or two few recognizable details that could link the body to Rokusho's.  
  
There were still two horns atop the head. Just as large and the same shape but they were striped black and white. His head was still white but instead of optics he had a red visor in the middle of his helmet.  
  
Most of his armor was white but the middle of his chest and stomach looked bandaged like a Samurai might have around their chest. The armor on his legs also had similarities to a Samurai, with white and black-border pads on upper and lower leg parts with spike coming out of the front of the knee. (AN: Psst! If you want to see a picture of Kuwagata email me and I'll be glad to send you one!)  
  
It was a proud sight to see. Kuwagata smiled inwardly at them all and held up his hands invitingly.  
  
"I'm my own 'bot now!" He shouted out. They all laughed and Kuwagata got a few hugs and such.  
  
"So how DID you pull it off?" Ikki after everyone had dispersed and were relaxing on the couches.  
  
The lead scientist smiled again. "I'm glad you asked that. We were trying to figure out a proper way this morning. And we certainly couldn't have done it without the machinery you brought in."  
  
"You see; if we could make a duplicate of that device, we could extract two data souls (AN: One data soul would be Metabee's personality and memory, and another would be Rokusho's. Two data souls in one medal) at one time and then place them in their correct medal."  
  
"And ah'll tell you what," a man with a thick southern accent piped up, "it wasn't no day on the ranch, THREE times we messed up, putting them datas in the wrong medal. Mighty tricky it was."  
  
"Say Kuwagata." Metabee sprung up from the couch, a glint in his optics. "What say you and me take that new body of yours for a test run?"  
  
Kuwagata gave the same glint. "Anytime Metabee." He stood up and raced the KBT outside. Ikki shook his head while laughing as he ran behind them. The others followed suit, wanting to see how the Robattle would turn out.  
  
Will Metabee Defeat Kuwagata? Will I Make A Sequel? Will That Cowboy Learn Grammar?  
  
Find Out Next Time, On Medabots! 


End file.
